Light of My Life
by Zinka17
Summary: L's life is a tragic one. Haunting memories plague him, and he's constantly bullied in college with no friends. But when Light Yagami comes into his life, everything changes. L doesn't quite understand these new feelings at first, but soon realizes that he's fallen for his best friend. However, Misa Amane is prepared to take whatever measures are necessary to keep L away. AU
1. Chapter 1

******Zinka: This is a collaboration between 'xX Mochi Devil Xx' and I. This first chapter is written by him, and the next one will be mine. We'll continue to switch off this way, so you'll know who's written which chapters.**

**************We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

******Mochi: Hey guys! I'll be writing L's POV while Zinka17 will write Light's. Hope you enjoy. And yeah, though we don't own Death Note, I wouldn't mind making friends with Ryuk... **

******Warnings: Mentions of rape and abuse**

* * *

******L's POV:**

"...follow the voice of God and he shall calm the waves; and protect us from the storms..."

"Very good, Hideki-kun," said the literature professor, smiling at me. His expression turned grim as he looked over to Sudou. Sudou Nishi, the class bully. "Sudou! This is the way it's translated, understand?" The whole classroom burst out laughing, making him flush red in embarrassment.

"H-Hai, sensei!" he quickly replied, glaring daggers at me as he sat down. I gulped a little, knowing that I was going to get beaten up pretty badly that day.

But, it was nothing new...

Every single day at To-Oh University, I, L Lawliet, aka Hideki Ryuga, had been hit, robbed and insulted by Sudou Nishi and his gang of misfit teens behind the school dump yard. Today was no different. If anything, it could only get worse...

After the end of the lecture, I tried my hardest to hurry back home, if it could even be called 'home' that is...

"Hey, you lil' bastard! Where do you think you're going?" came an angry voice from behind me. My eyes widened with fear as I tried to run. But he had already caught up to me. I felt his strong hand on my shoulder as he forcibly turned me around.

"W-What did I do, Sudou?" I managed to ask, trembling all over, much to the delight of my tormentors.

"Did you forget what you're supposed to refer me by, Ryu-chan?" he asked, anger clearly showing in his dark eyes.

"G-Gomen, Sudou-_sama_..." I blurted out as soon as realization of my 'mistake' struck me.

"Better. But most importantly, how dare you have the audacity to ask me what you did, huh?!" he yelled right into my ears.

Tears now pooling in my eyes, I tried to apologize, even if it was going to be in vain. "Sumimasen, b-but, I only did what t-the teacher-" I broke off as I found myself knocked to the ground, my left cheek stinging painfully.

"Don't you even try, you worthless piece of shit!" Sudou spat. "Have fun boys. I don't wanna soil my hands today."

"No! O-Onegai! Why do you always do this to me?!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear me.

"We do it 'cause we want to play... Or maybe 'cause you exist...?" another boy in the gang catcalled, making the others snicker in amusement. "Now, for the fun part..."

* * *

_I ran... _

_I ran as fast as I could..._

_I ran through the maze of alleys..._

_I couldn't let that monster catch up to me..._

_"It's the end of the line, my lovely Lawliet..." the voice resonated all over. "Now, now, come here..."_

_No... _

_Where are you, Watari? I need you..._

_"Quit playing games, L~!" he catcalled again._

_Why him? _

_Why me?_

_"There you are!" he smirked, pulling me closer and kissing me deeply..._

_No...!_

_It was sickening..._

_I really wanted to puke..._

_"Now, don't you like being touched here? Hm~?" he whispered heavily in my ear, slipping his hands under my sweatshirt..._

_I don't like his touch..._

_It disgusts me..._

_I try fighting back..._

_But he always holds me down..._

_Someone stop him..._

_Please..._

_Why doesn't he go away...?_

_He's biting my neck..._

_He's pulling his trousers down..._

_No..._

_I can't let him..._

_No..._

_NO...!_

I jolted upright, panting heavily. A thin layer of sweat covered my whole body. Pulling the sheets closer, my eyes frantically searched the whole room. There was no one. Maybe it was just a dream. Oh yeah, I must have dreamt about it again... It's better if I don't sleep at all. He keeps returning in my... Where were the cinnamon rolls I bought?

* * *

******Zinka: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! So yeah, Mochi will be writing everything that's from L's POV, while I write from Light's POV. Sometimes we'll make small changes to each others chapters, but that's pretty much it.**

******R&R! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

******Zinka: ****Alright, here comes my crappy writing. :/**

******We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

**Light's POV:**

A new city. A new home. A new life.

I looked ahead in apprehension as the vast campus of To-Oh University came into view, getting closer as I continued to walk.

My name is Light Yagami, and I had just moved to Tokyo a week earlier. My parents had found better jobs there, and I was forced to move with them. I had lived in Hirakata, Osaka, a much smaller city with a population of just over 400,000.

I had dreaded the thought of moving away from the place I had lived all my life, where I had made many friends, and where all my relatives lived. But I had no job, and my parents, with the help from my aunt and uncle, were paying for my college tuition, so I had no choice but to go with them.

I had previously been enrolled at Kansai Gaidai University, a school where the main focus is foreign language studies. I was studying English, and would continue to do so at To-Oh, but I wasn't the least bit enthusiastic. To come from such a small city to one with over 13 million people, where I knew absolutely no one, was a bit frightening.

But now wasn't a time to think negatively. I had to bear through the first day at this new school and make the best of things.

As I got closer, I looked around. This campus would take a lot of getting used to. I didn't know where anything was yet, and was worried about getting lost. For this reason I had come half an hour early, but that didn't settle my nerves very much.

I sighed as I grabbed my backpack, which consisted of my textbooks, laptop, and basic supplies like paper and pencils, and made my way towards the campus.

* * *

Lunchtime. Finally, a break from the hectic classes.

I stood in line, waiting to get my food, as I reflected on my day so far. It actually hadn't been too bad. Literature class was pretty much the same as it had been back at home. I had no problem keeping up with the professor's fast pace, and it seemed like I had made a good first impression on him. After class had ended he told me to keep up the good work, and that he expected great things from me.

I smiled a little to myself as I got my tray of food. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

But then I remembered something.

I still didn't know anybody here. I could easily make friends, but I just hadn't really talked to anyone yet. As I looked around the cafeteria, I saw the many groups of people socializing with each other. I couldn't just intrude on a big group like that. It would be rude, and I wasn't shy or anything, but it would feel sort of awkward, being a new student and all.

I scanned the room once more and noticed a table at the very back where a lone student sat. I recognized him immediately as someone from my literature class. Hideki Ryuga. The name was easy to remember. After all, he shared the same name as my favorite pop star.

We hadn't said anything to each other in class, but he sat right next to me. The professor often praised him for answering a question correctly and gave others his example. Other than that, he seemed very quiet and distant, as if he were the only person in the classroom. He was a little _different_, maybe. With his slouching frame and bags beneath his eyes, he almost looked... dead. And seeing him sitting alone now made me wonder if he was always isolated like this. I decided that now would be a good time to try and become acquainted with him.

I walked over to the table. He didn't notice me at first because he was looking down. But once I sat down across from him and put my tray on the table, he looked up, surprised. Slightly scared too... What, was I going to eat him up? He quickly regained composure, but his face reddened a little.

I paid no attention to it. "Hello," I greeted cheerfully. "You're Hideki Ryuga, right? You're in my literature class."

He didn't answer at first. He just stared at me for a few moments, a look of astonishment on his face. "Oh, y-yes. You're Light Yagami, correct?"

I nodded, smiling as I extended my hand. "Nice to meet you."

Once again, he did nothing at first, just looked down at my hand. Was he this nervous talking to me? Or was it just that he had trouble speaking to people in general?

After a few moments though, he shook my hand. "Yes, same here."

I let go of his hand, still looking at him. "I just moved to Tokyo a week ago and I don't know anyone here. But when I noticed you sitting here I thought that maybe, you'd like to be my first friend?"

* * *

******Zinka: So I wrote this chapter, but Mochi made a few small changes. I never use the honorifics, (the suffixes like -chan, -san, -kun, etc.) because I watch the dubs and I'm not used to them, so it's gonna look kinda weird when you read a chapter with them and one without, but hey, when you collaborate, you're always gonna have two different styles of writing. ^^**

******R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

******Zinka: Here's the chapter all you Light x L fans (which should be all of you, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this XD) have been waiting for! Mochi did a great job on this chapter (as he does with all of them ^^).**

******We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

******L's POV:**

"Class, we have a new addition today!" our literature professor began. "I hope you all will make him feel at home, hm?"

I didn't bother to lift my head to see whatever was going on. I could hear a few whispers and giggles from the girls near me, and I instantly knew what that meant. Another jock, huh? The minute my eyes landed on him- the... the new student, I couldn't make out what sent this funny feeling in my stomach.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. My name is Yagami Light. I'm from Osaka and I'll be joining you guys from this semester on." Osaka, huh? Wow...

"Great! How about you take a seat near Hideki-kun?" the professor said, silencing everyone.

...What?

"Hideki-kun, would you be kind enough to share your classics textbook with Yagami-kun?"

What?!

"Y-Yes, why not? H-Here..." I must be sounding so pathetic right now...

"Yagami-kun, it's a good thing you joined college so soon, or you'd have a lot to catch up on."

Why the hell is my heart beating this way? And... Why the hell is he so handsome?! I quickly realized my thoughts as a blush crept up on my face.

"Hai, sensei. I'll try my best to catch up." He had such a different air about him... He doesn't seem to have a care in the world... He's cute too...

And here I am. Life just keeps throwing shit at me that I have to deal with. I get beaten up everyday, and as for looks, I'm a walking corpse... I caught myself staring at him as he smiled at me and quickly hid my face under the book.

This was going to be a pretty long semester...

* * *

Lunchtime... I dreaded this time of the day as well. Occasionally, Sudou and his gang would surround me and try to rob me of my lunch money. I mean, who even does that nowadays? At least not in college...

I hoped today would not be the day I was robbed. Taking my usual seat at the far end of the cafeteria, I sighed and began thinking about... him...

Why was he on my mind anyway?

Just then I heard a food tray being set on my table. Was it Sudou? But I had no money today! I looked up, terrified, only to find _him_ sitting across. I'm sure he must have read the look of immense relief on my face. I blushed a little as I tried to figure out what to say.

"Hello," he greeted, with that beautiful smile plastered on his face. "You're Hideki Ryuga, right? You're in my literature class." This was the first time anybody in my class had even bothered to speak to me. I was... happy, perhaps? Maybe astonished as well, to have _him_ come and speak to me... Oh right, I had yet to answer him.

"Oh, y-yes. You're Light Yagami, correct?" I managed to reply. Why was I feeling so shy?

He nodded, smiling as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Okay, now what was this feeling pulling at my chest? I noticed him quirk his eyebrow in surprise. God, I need to stop spacing out like this...

"Yes, same here," I said, shaking his hand. Why did I feel so... so strange? He let go a little while later and continued. "I just moved to Tokyo a week ago and I don't know anyone here. But when I noticed you sitting here I thought that maybe, you'd like to be my first friend?"

I just stared at him, probably giving him the funniest look possible. This guy... he wanted to be friends with _me_? And what did he say... first friend, right? His _first_ friend?

"W-Why not?" I said, stammering a little. "That way you'd be my first friend too..."

He gave me a quick surprised look, but nodded, smiling. "That's great! I've seen most of the college already, but I'd love to see the outskirts."

Outskirts... Can I let my first friend know what happens with me in the 'outskirts'...?

No... He doesn't have to know...

* * *

******Zinka: Yep, L's got a crush on Light from the moment he sees him. Love at first sight. :D**

******Well we've got the first 7 chapters done as of now, so I'll just keep updating every few days. I'm gonna be working on Chapter 8 tonight. :)**

******Thanks for all the favorites on the first two chapters so far! We could really use some comments though... :3**

******R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Zinka: The very first part was an addition Mochi made to the chapter. I'm glad he did because the chapter is very short, so that made it a little longer. ^^**

**So anyway, we don't own Death Note-**

**Mochi: But I'm willing to trade my heavy Anatomy textbooks for it! XD**

**Zinka: :D**

* * *

******Light's POV:**

He's spacing out again... I wonder where he goes off to when I try to be friendly with him? I chuckled a bit at that and got his attention.

"W-Why not?" He said, stammering a little. "That way you'd be my first friend too..."

His first friend too? But he has been here longer than I have, right? How come...

Ah, yes... He's always so isolated in class. He barely speaks to anyone. Well anyway, I sure do feel special now! I smiled at him again, also wondering why I did that so often around him.

"That's great! I've seen most of the college already, but I'd love to see the outskirts," I replied truthfully. My parents worked overtime, giving us no chance to see any part of Tokyo. I was so pissed at them! But it's not_ really_ their fault...

"Um... I'll see," he replied weakly. Maybe he didn't want to go? It was alright I guess, but I did feel kinda sad...

* * *

The final bell rang, and I quickly gathered my things, stuffing them into my backpack as I stood up. Surprisingly, I didn't have too much homework for the day.

As I was heading out of the classroom, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Hm?" I turned around and was met with a pair of blue eyes. Standing there was a girl with blonde hair that was in two high pigtails with the rest down. She was looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi! I'm Misa Amane! You're Light Yagami, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," I replied, a little surprised. After all, she just came up to me out of nowhere, smiling at me as if she were meeting Hideki Ryuga! The pop star one that is... Why was she smiling at me like that? And why did she look so familiar?

"Well since you're a new student and all, I was thinking that we should be friends! I could show you around Tokyo a little. We could hang out now if you want to!" She seemed to get more excited with each word she said.

Wow, only the first day and I've already made two friends. The first one I approached, and now this girl... She was a little _too _enthusiastic. But she seemed nice, and I wasn't one to turn people away without a good reason. Not here in the big city at least...

"Uh, sure. I don't have anything planned for today, and there isn't much homework, so why not?" I smiled at her.

She gasped out of pure joy, and without warning, tackled me in a hug, nearly knocking me over. "Oh thank you Light! We're going to have such a fun day!"

"I'm sure we will..." There were still several people in the classroom, and they were now looking at us. It was embarrassing... But I couldn't just push a girl away. That would be rude. "Hey, why don't we go ahead and start walking outside?"

She let go of me immediately. "Okay!" She beamed. She hooked her arm around mine and we started heading out.

"By the way, how do you get home?" I inquired.

"Oh, I just walk. My house is only a few blocks away from here."

"Me too. I guess we could go do whatever sight seeing we'll be doing today and then I could walk you home afterwards."

"That would be great!" She giggled a little and quickly hugged me again. I just gave her an awkward smile.

We made it outside the campus and were about to leave when I spotted Ryuga in the distance. It hadn't even occurred to me before now, but why not invite him to come along with us? I was sure Misa wouldn't mind. After all, they were both my new friends, and I didn't want to leave anyone out.

"Misa, I'll be right back," I announced as I started running in the opposite direction. I wanted to catch up to him before he left.

Misa just looked at me, perplexed. "Uh, alright."

I continued running until I was within hearing range. "Ryuga! Wait up!"

He stopped and turned around, his eyes widening a little when he noticed me. "Oh, hello Light." He smiled at me brightly.

"Hey. I'm going to be hanging out with Misa, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

* * *

******Zinka: Sorry for such a short chapter, but the next one will be up in a few days! ^^**

******R&R! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

******Zinka: We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

**L's POV:**

"Ryuga! Wait up!" I recognized the voice and turned around immediately. I was... happy... to see him. I don't know why, but it definitely did something bad to my chest. I figured I could at least give him a smile, but that probably turned out strange. You can't blame me, it's not like I was used to it!

"Oh hello, Yagami-kun," I replied, smiling.

"Hey. I'm going to be hanging out with Misa, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

Misa? Who's this Misa?

He probably read the confused look on my face and continued, "Misa. Misa Amane. My new friend. She said she would show me around this part of Tokyo."

But he asked _me_ to do that, right?

"So, would you like to come along?" he pressed further.

"No problem... but only if it's okay with you," I replied, trying to sound humble instead of jealous.

"Of course! I wanted to hang out with you anyway," he said. I felt my face heat up a little and my stomach did a weird flip-flop. You need to stop doing this tummy...

We walked over to where a blonde wearing lolita-styled clothes was waiting for us. She had a weird frown on her face upon seeing me, but I was used to such looks anyway. She then looked up to Light and smiled.

"So, Light, who is this guy?" she asked, looking back at me and studying me all over. But wait, did she- No... But... Were they on a first name basis already? Maybe not... I seem to be the only one here who even bothers to address people in that way...

Light smiled his signature smile that I came to lo- adore nowadays and replied, "This is Hideki Ryuga. He's in my literature class. He's the first friend I made here."

"Before me, huh?" she replied with a raised brow. Something about this girl seemed so scary... Suddenly reverting to her cheery self, she began, "That's not fair, Light! I thought I was your first!"

"I approached _him_, actually..." Light explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just met you... somehow..."

"That's rude!" she answered with a playful pout, but sent me a glare when Light wasn't looking. Okay, now I've been given _enough_ signs that tell me to stay away from this girl... I quickly turned my gaze to the pavement, trying to find something interesting when Light came to my rescue.

"Alright, alright, Misa. Let's go now shall we?" he said, moving ahead of us. She looked back at me once and followed. Am I really that unlikeable? I mean, yeah, I don't give much attention to my appearance, but that shouldn't make someone hate me at first sight...

* * *

We kept walking through the little souvenir shops of the Asakusa neighborhood**1** - one of the few places in Tokyo that actually seemed Japanese. I sort of recommended this - but not without another glare from Amane-san - because of Light-kun's Osakan heritage**2**. I mean, it's plastered on his face... His sweet smile, his friendliness... I've only known him for a day, but I can read him already.

Coming back to what parts of Tokyo (like Shibuya**3**) wouldn't make my Osakan friend cringe; we saw the all-too-great Senjou-ji Temple**4** that left his mouth hanging open in awe. We saw a lot, ate a lot and were walking back home across the Sumida river bridge**5** when Amane-chan stopped Light by the wrist. I hadn't known until I turned around... and... she... she just k-kissed him on the cheek... out of nowhere...

And then I heard the words that I hoped I'd never hear.

"Light? Will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

1 - The Asakusa (a-SAK-sa) neighbourhood is one of the not so modern and Osaka-like places in Tokyo which is home to the famous souvenir shopping district with vendors screaming "_Irrasemase!_" (Welcome!) at the top of their lungs and scaring the living daylights out of people...

2 - Osaka and Tokyo have been at each others throats since... forever? The lifestyles, culture, Kanto vs Kansai heritage... Everything is different and they hate each other for it. Dunno why... Gotta live with it...

3 - Shibuya. Who doesn't know this madhouse? Ever seen photos or video of an insanely busy intersection with mobbed crosswalks packed with surging pedestrians? Then you've most likely seen Shibuya.

4 - Senjou-ji Temple aka The Kannon Temple. Another landmark in the Asakusa neighbourhood. It's got this giant red lantern called _Kaminarimon _at the entrance. Very, very Japanese... _Hai hai..._

5 - Sumida river. Some random stupid river that runs along that place...

* * *

******Zinka: You can all thank Mochi for the descriptions above. I knew nothing about any of this stuff. You see, when I came up with Light's backstory, all I did was research small towns in Japan that were far away from Tokyo, and I discovered the university that he used to go to when he lived in Osaka. But all this other stuff was from Mochi's knowledge. ^^**

******R&R! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

******Zinka: You guys will hate me by the end of this chapter, but it's all for the sake of the plot. ^^**

******We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

******Light's POV:**

My new friends and I had gone to several souvenir shops in this neighborhood called... Asakusa wasn't it? Anyway, it reminded me a lot of home, and I was enjoying myself immensely.

After that, we went to other parts of Tokyo and saw extraordinary things, like the Senjou-ji Temple. I had never seen anything so breathtaking before. It was incredible!

We saw many other things that day as well, and after dinner, we took a walk on one of the Sumida River bridges. The scenery was so beautiful. The water, the sunset, everything. I was admiring it all when I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist.

I turned to my left and there stood Misa, leaning forward. She quickly kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush. Where did that come from all of a sudden?

And then she asked me a question which caught me completely off guard.

"Light? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Did she really just ask me that? We had only know each other for a day! I mean yeah, she seemed to be a really nice girl and I had enjoyed hanging out with her, but it was a little too soon to think about being in a relationship with her. Plus, she already seemed as if she might be a little possessive of me. After all, she hadn't seemed too keen on having Ryuga come along with us. If she and I were dating, she would probably get jealous over every person I talked to!

No, I didn't want that kind of commitment. But I couldn't just turn her down.

"It's a bit soon for that, don't you think? I mean we've only just met today!" I chuckled a little, trying not to show how opposed to the idea I was.

Misa pouted. "But we're meant for each other! I just know it! When I'm with you I feel like all the evil in the world has disappeared, and all I can think about is spending my life with you!"

Oh brother.

"Uh... G-give me some time to think about it, okay?" Which was my polite way of saying "no".

She frowned. "Oh alright. But make up your mind fast! I can't go around being single for long. All the boys at school will be trying to steal me away from you before you can get to me."

What was wrong with this girl? The more she went on, the less I wanted to even _consider _dating her. Maybe I had made a mistake in deciding to be friends with her...

Her frown disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and she was now clinging onto my arm, smiling at me widely as she rapidly blinked her eyes and giggled like a little girl.

I felt like shoving her away. She was starting to irritate me. I wanted nothing more than to drop her off at home.

"Well, we should probably start heading to your place now Misa. It's getting late."

"Alright, but we're holding hands the entire way there, okay?" She didn't even give me a choice and immediately grabbed my left hand tightly with her right.

It was so hard not to sigh out of frustration.

I looked over to Ryuga and was surprised to see that he looked very somber. He was looking down at the ground with his hands in his pockets, and he almost looked as if... he wanted to cry. What had happened?

"Hey, Ryuga, are you alright?"

He looked up at me suddenly, and if I hadn't known any better, I could have sworn that his face reddened a little.

"Oh, y-yes I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." He smiled a little, but it seemed forced to me. I suspected that he wasn't telling the truth, but I said nothing more about it.

"Well then you should be getting back home!" Misa suddenly piped up. "After all, we do have school tomorrow. It would save a lot of time if you just went home by yourself now, and then Light could escort me home!"

I was a little shocked by her outburst. I mean, if Ryuga really was tired, I didn't want to keep him up for longer than necessary, and he _would _get home quicker if he were to go straight there. But I didn't want to chase him away. I already felt like he had been kind of a third wheel today. Misa was so busy talking to me and keeping me close by that Ryuga and I hadn't gotten to talk a lot. I wondered if that was why he seemed so down.

And I didn't want him to have to walk back alone. Misa's outburst was really pretty rude.

"O-oh, yes, you're right. I-I should get going then." Ryuga looked down again, his voice getting a little quieter. "I... had fun with you guys today." He then turned around and started walking off.

I was about to say something to him, but Misa interrupted me.

"Let's get going then Light!" She still had a tight grip on my hand, and she pulled me away, catching me by surprise. I followed her, but looked back at Ryuga, seeing his form get further away. I guess Misa had noticed that I was slowing down, because she yanked my hand more roughly, making me face forward.

"S-sorry," I muttered. She had a frown on her face, but smiled a moment later.

"Don't worry about him. He wants to go to bed. You wouldn't want to make him stay up when he's tired like that, would you?"

"No, I guess not..."

"Hm, good!" She quickly hugged me before we continued walking. But for the rest of the night, I didn't feel quite right. I didn't feel excited like I had earlier in the day, and I didn't know why. I mean, I was out enjoying the fresh air, seeing new places. So why did I feel a pang of guilt in my chest?

* * *

I had dropped Misa off several minutes ago and was now about to enter my house. I barely reached the front door when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I stopped, took it out, and saw that there was a text from Misa.

She had asked, no, rather forced me to give her my number when I walked her up to the front door of her house. And now she was already texting me.

I opened the message and sighed.

_Misa: So Light, have you made up your mind about the proposal I made earlier? You would make me the happiest girl in the world if only you would accept! We would be the most popular couple in school. All it takes is one little word..._

I grumbled in annoyance. She wasn't going to stop bothering me until I said "yes", was she? With much hesitation, I proceeded to send her a reply back. I looked at what I had written for a few moments before I finally hit 'Send'.

_Light: Alright, I'll go out with you._

* * *

******Zinka: Okay, I better hurry and go hide from the angry mob that's about to attack me. XD**

******Trust me, I hate Light x Misa with a burning passion, and I don't want them to be a couple either, but for awhile they have to be. I promise everything will work out in the end though. :D**

******R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Zinka: We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

******L's POV:**

Did she really just ask him that? When had she met him again? That's right, at lunch! Why am I panicking?

"It's a bit soon for that, don't you think? I mean we've only just met today!"

Yeah! E-exactly! You're right, Light-kun! Why did my heart start pounding like crazy?

She pouted like a little kid that hadn't been given what it wanted. "But we're meant for each other! I just know it! When I'm with you I feel like all the evil in the world has disappeared, and all I can think about is spending my life with you!"

Is that the way it is? I mean, I feel good when I'm around him too...

"Uh... G-give me some time to think about it, okay?"

Why did my heart just drop? Maybe because I figured he'd say "no". Not that he has a reason to, anyway...

"Oh alright. But make up your mind fast! I can't go around being single for long. All the boys at school will be trying to steal me away from you before you can get to me."

So she thinks she's up for grabs, huh?

In the blink of an eye, she clung to his arm, grinning at him wide. Like an idiot.

Damn. Why do I feel so frustrated anyway? Why should I even bother? But the answer hit me square in the face as soon as the question left...

Maybe. Maybe because for a second, they really did look good together...

"Well, we should probably start heading to your place now Misa. It's getting late." I heard him say.

"Alright, but we're holding hands the entire way there, okay?" I could only watch as she grabbed his hand with hers and he... he didn't let go...

Why?

Why did it feel like a thousand needles pricking my heart relentlessly? I don't want to feel this way. I don't...

I tried not to look at them throughout their little talk... finding the pavement interesting once again. What are you supposed to do when it feels like your heart is being ripped out, but you don't know why? Don't know, do you? Neither do I...

"Hey, Ryuga, are you alright?"

No, I'm not. I'm a complete mess.

I quickly glanced up at him, slightly surprised on spacing out. Why does my face have to heat up every time he calls my name? I haven't answered him yet...

"Oh, y-yes I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." I said, forcing a smile.

"Well then you should be getting back home!" Misa-chan snapped at me. I don't know what reasons I've given her to hate me. "After all, we do have school tomorrow. It would save a lot of time if you just went home by yourself now, and then Light could escort me home!" Oh that's right... I'm just getting in the way, aren't I...

"O-oh, yes, you're right. I-I should get going then." I replied quietly. Why do I feel hurt? I-I shouldn't be here. She's right. "I... had fun with you guys today." I managed to say to them with a smile before walking off on my way.

It... hurts...

* * *

I pulled my sheets over and tried to sleep, but I just couldn't... For my mind was a bigger mess than me right now and all those cupcakes weren't helping a bit. I kept thinking over and over about whatever had happened and yeah...there was no calm.

Why was I getting so worked up over him...? Why does he keep popping into my thoughts all the time...? Why does my chest feel so tight when I think of today's events...?

"L Lawliet... Why do you even bother, huh?" I asked myself loud. But all that answered me was a tear rolling down my cheek. Wha- No! Why am I crying? I quickly wiped the tear off on my blanket and stared up at the ceiling. But I soon realized, that all these things weren't coming from my head, but from my heart. Pure and simple. I never expected to feel this way towards anyone...

"You really are in love aren't you, L..." I finally realized. That fluttery feeling... That tummy-flop... That slight blush... And all that needs for those things to happen to me is a smile... _His_ smile. That beautiful smile. It speaks a thousand words. A thousand beautiful words... I blushed a little at the fluffy thoughts I was having over an 'apparent heartbreak'. At least I realized...

So what if he's with her now? He'll... he'll come along, right?

Right?

Then, should I tell him?

I gave out a long sigh and pulled my sheets overhead.

Maybe... it's better left untold...

* * *

**Zinka: I've been busy with school since I started back, so instead of updating every few days like I was during the summer, it'll be updated every Saturday. We currently have up to Chapter 12 done, so we're always ahead, but I just don't want to post it all at once.**

**And I know you all hate me because of how the last chapter ended, but fear not. L will get his happy ending. Believe me, Mochi and I hate Misa just as much as you guys. XD  
**

**R&R! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

******Zinka: We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

******Light's POV:**

I finished up the bowl of cereal I was currently eating and checked the time. I had to leave early this morning because I was picking Misa up from her house. It wasn't my idea of a good morning, but she had kept nagging me to walk her to school, and since we were now dating, I didn't really have a choice.

I still couldn't believe that I had agreed to be her boyfriend. My ideal relationship wasn't going out with someone just because they had begged me to after only knowing them for a day. I should have given it some more thought. But what could I do about it now?

I sighed as I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. This was probably going to be my new daily routine from now on.

* * *

As soon as I had arrived at Misa's house, I called her to let her know that I was outside waiting for her. I could hear the excitement in her voice when she answered, and she hung up quickly, rushing out a moment later.

"Light!" She came running up to me, and before I realized what was happening, she glomped me, almost sending me to the ground.

"Hey Misa," I said, a bit annoyed.

"I'm so glad that you accepted my proposal! You don't know how happy I was when I saw the reply to my text! We're going to be such a happy couple! I just know it!" She hugged me tighter. _Too _tight. It was starting to get hard to breathe.

"H-hey, let's get going now, alright?" I wheezed out, hoping she would let go.

"Okay!" She let go of me, but then held my hand immediately after. Figures.

We walked off and headed towards the school. I was dreading the thought of showing up there, holding hands with her. She was quite annoying and I didn't really want it to be known that we were dating, but that's what I got for agreeing to this.

As we got closer to the school, I noticed Ryuga heading from the opposite direction. I smiled and started to wave my hand, but Misa immediately grabbed it and put it down.

"Light honey, what are you doing?" She looked up at me, a sickeningly fake, sweet smile on her face.

"I was just going to see if Ryuga wanted to walk with us," I replied, looking at her in surprise.

"Oh don't worry about him. We're dating now! I want to spend some time with you alone."

"But Misa, he's my friend and I don't want to just push him away all the time," I argued, frowning a little.

She ignored me though and grabbed my arm even tighter, and we continued walking. I sighed and said nothing more about the matter to her. I couldn't believe she was acting like this. I had just arrived at this school the day before and already I was having to exclude my new friend because of my clingy girlfriend.

We arrived at the main building, and Misa gave me a kiss on the cheek, then let go of my arm. Thank goodness. It was starting to become numb from her holding onto it so hard.

"Bye Light! I'll see you at lunch, okay?" She waved to me as she walked off.

"Yeah, see you later," I responded. I was so glad to finally be free from her.

I headed towards my literature class, smiling when I noticed Ryuga again. This time I would be able to talk to him.

"Hey Ryuga!" I called out. He stopped and turned around, smiling.

"Hello Light."

I walked over to him. "I just wanted to apologize about last night. I didn't mean for you to have to walk back alone. Misa just really wanted to spend some time with me alone."

"It's fine, really. I understand." The two of us continued walking towards the classroom, in silence at first, until a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, if you want, maybe this weekend we could hang out, just the two of us. I know Misa can be a bit annoying to have around..." He didn't respond right away, and I wondered at first if he had even heard me. "Ryuga?"

"Oh, yes, t-that sounds like fun." He looked at me and smiled.

I grinned and put my arm around his shoulder. "Great! I look forward to it."

* * *

It was now lunchtime. Ryuga and I had talked quite a bit during Literature class, quietly of course so as not to get in trouble, and he seemed really happy. A lot happier than he had the night before when Misa was with us. It made me feel even guiltier about the whole thing. Misa was so controlling, and maybe I was just looking too much into things, but it seemed as if she had something against L... No, she would probably just act the same way towards anyone else if I talked to them.

I grabbed my tray and headed towards the table where Ryuga sat without a second thought. After all, I was his only friend, while Misa seemed to be very popular. Surely she could be apart from me while I visited him.

But of course, a moment later she came running up to me, clinging onto my arm again.

"Light, where are you going?"

"I'm going to sit with Ryuga," I explained.

"You don't want to sit with me instead?" She gave me puppy eyes as she pouted, but I wasn't falling for her act. She just wanted attention.

"It's not that, it's just that he's all alone over there. You can come sit with us if you want to," I offered, although I was secretly hoping she would just go sit with her friends.

She frowned and thought about it for a moment. "Oh alright, I'll sit with you two. But starting tomorrow you're going to start sitting with _me_, alright?"

I didn't answer her, making her frown even more, but she didn't say anything else about it.

We approached the table and Ryuga looked up. He smiled at first, a genuine smile, like when we had been talking in class earlier. But when he noticed Misa his expression changed. He was still smiling, and he would probably have most people fooled, but I could see through it. It was becoming obvious to me that he felt uncomfortable around Misa, and I didn't blame him.

But I had already invited her to sit with us. I couldn't chase her off now.

I sat down across from Ryuga. "Hey Ryuga," I smiled.

He was about to say something when Misa sat down next to me, slamming her tray down on the table. I jumped a little in surprise and looked over at her, startled. She had her chin resting on the palm of her hand as she glared at Ryuga. He quickly looked down and said nothing.

I was shocked at Misa's bold move. She had such an attitude! It was hard to believe that the sweet girl who had first approached me yesterday could turn into such a... well, a bitch. I put my hand on her arm and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Surprisingly, she shoved my hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she snapped.

I sighed and started to eat my food, feeling extremely awkward. I was letting her control me. I should have stood up for Ryuga, but at the moment I just couldn't find the courage to. I promised myself that I would have a talk with Misa soon though. If she didn't stop acting like this, I was going to have to break up with her.

None of us said a word while we ate. Misa had finished her food rather quickly, not taking her eyes off of Ryuga. He just looked down the entire time, eating his piece of cake slowly. He only ate about half of it before he stood up, carrying his tray.

"Ryuga, where are you going?"

He looked at me and smiled weakly. "Oh, I'm full. I'll just... see you later." He turned away and walked off.

I turned to Misa and saw her smirk, a look of triumph on her face. "Good riddance. Now I can finally be alone with you!" She hugged me and looked up at me, batting her eyelashes.

I was _definitely _going to have a talk with her after school.

* * *

******Zinka: I feel so awful for writing this. I made Misa act like such a bitch towards L. :(**

******Thanks for your support on this story guys! I've gotten a few complaints that L is OOC and that he's too weak. Well this is an AU set in college where he gets bullied, so of course he'll be OOC. He's supposed to act this way in our story.**

******Also, I know everyone's upset about Light and Misa dating. Trust me, I know. Mochi and I hate it too. But you guys are just gonna have to be patient, because it's gonna be several chapters before they break up. I promise you though that L and Light will end up together, so don't worry. ^^**

******R&R! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mochi: And the angst continues... But hey! Look who I brought here! Watari~! Hope that makes you happy... ^^'**

**Zinka: We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

_He would not stay for me, and who can I wonder?_

_He would not stay for me to just stare and gaze..._

_I shook his hand, only to tear my heart in sunder,_

_And went ahead with half my life about my ways..._

**- A. E. Housman**

* * *

**L's POV:**

"Has anything been bothering you lately, Lawliet?" Watari asked me, pouring the tea out. What should I tell you, Watari... I think I'm in love...?

"I made a new friend in college," I replied, trying to sound emotionless. I had tried it so many times before. I never spoke to Watari that way, but it was the best I could do to curtain the turmoil inside me from his eyes. From eyes that read me like a book...

"I see." he replied back. _Sigh_. He knows doesn't he...

"What are you thinking about, Watari?" I tried to press. He gave me a quick glance first, then looked back into his teacup, smiling. Cut that out, old geezer. Don't you mock me!

"Does it bother you so much?" he asked, placing the teacup on my table with a slice of cake. Strawberry.

"No...I mean, I was just wondering..." I stammered. I didn't mean to hurt him!

"I didn't imply that, L..." he said, pausing to sip his tea. "Does the new friendship bother you so much?"

What? When did he-?

"Why do you ask, Watari?" I cross questioned him, looking away.

"Don't do that, L. You know I can see through all of it," he said, voice a little stern as he placed the empty cup back into the saucer. "Now, am I right when I say that you're on an emotional rollercoaster?" Damn it. Why does he always... _Sigh_, but that's his job, ne?

"I respect that, Watari. But-" I managed to say, no longer being able to put up the strong act, now that I had been 'exposed'.

But then he cut me off. "Do you like this new friend of yours?" Which was surprising, seeing how he'd always calmly listen to whatever I had to rant about. I turned to him, thinking that maybe Watari deserved to know after all we've been through together. Yes, he was always there for me. I saw him as a grandfather figure. Not that he had to know it, though...

"Watari..."

"Like or no like?"

"Yes I like him!" I suddenly exclaimed, stunning both of us. Yagami Light, this is all your doing...

"Him...?" he asked a little slowly. Looking at my worried expression, he quickly continued, "Don't worry, I won't judge you, Lawliet." He placed his hand over mine. I looked below, ebony hair covering my eyes. At least he won't be able to read them this way...

"Lawliet... I understand how true your feelings must be. For you of all people to fall in love..." I could literally hear the kind smile in his voice.

"His... _affections_... lie elsewhere, Watari..." My eyes moistened as I uttered those words. I felt my chest tighten just like last night. Would it never stop?

"Oh L..." Watari spoke, as he got up and looked out of the window. "The last thing I want to do is pity you, my child..."

I said nothing. I had nothing to say anyway... I always thought hearing Watari out about these things was the best choice. A choice I rarely paid heed to...

"But I do feel sorry for you, L Lawliet..." Another surprise. I wasn't expecting him to mock me. I looked over to him with a scowl on my face, but he was still peering at God-knows-what from the window.

He then turned to me, giving me that reassuring smile of his, and continued. "I pity people like you. People like you who have this dam full of emotions welled up inside, but you won't let the floodgates break. People like you who have been lucky enough to fall in love, but still be quiet about it. People like you who-"

"Okay, I get it! What am I supposed to do, Mr. Love Guru?" I snapped at him. "Stop acting as though you know me! This love is punishment, alright!" That was wrong on my part. If anything Watari was the one who knew and understood me fully well.

"And what you're bringing upon yourself isn't punishment enough, L?" he quickly countered, ignoring my bratty remark. But it's somewhat true, isn't it... What's worse than knowing you want someone, all the while knowing you can never have them? All I can do is love Light. The greatest pain is to love, but love in vain… God, I'm sounding pathetic again...

"I-I don't know, Watari..." I suddenly began to sob. He immediately appeared by my side and hugged me close. "I just don't know..."

After a long pregnant silence, he finally said, "Tell him how you feel. Today. Or you'll end up losing something you never had. Forever..."

* * *

I was slightly afraid of confessing to Light. I mean, he's in a relationship now. Even if he was single, what if he doesn't swing that way? I was truly sweating it out and I had no one but old man Watari to blame.

I saw Light and Misa from the corner of my eye, clinging together. Maybe this could wait...

As I was heading towards the literature class, I heard someone call out my name. "Hey, Ryuga!" I turned around to see Light walk over to me, smiling. I could feel my face heat up a little, but now was certainly not the time I was going to stammer.

"Hello Light-kun." I tried to say in the most genuine of ways.

"I just wanted to apologize about last night. I didn't mean for you to have to walk back alone. Misa just really wanted to spend some time with me alone."

"It's fine, really. I understand." I said as we walked over to the classroom. There's nothing I can do about it right? I don't even know why that girl dislikes me in the first place.

"Hey, if you want, maybe this weekend we could hang out, just the two of us. I know Misa can be a bit annoying to have around..."

Why is he saying that about her? Wait...did he just... He wants to hang out alone? Maybe I can talk to him freely about it then.

"Ryuga?" He called my name out a second time, bringing me back from space. I need to work on this...

"Oh, yes, t-that sounds like fun." I turned towards him and smiled. I didn't have to force this one, though...

He grinned at me wide and put an arm around my shoulder. "Great! I look forward to it." I didn't even need a mirror to tell me I was blushing like crazy right now. Stop it, L Lawliet!

* * *

I plopped down on my table thinking about today's literature class. I felt really happy that Light talked to me so openly. It felt...it felt really nice being with him - if only as a friend. I could stay satisfied with that too. I had no problems with adoring him from afar. If this was the closest I could ever get to him, then so be it.

I saw Light come over to my table and greeted him with a smile. But out of nowhere came Misa-chan, almost running poor Light over and clinging tight. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but, I didn't want to know anyways...

As he set his food tray down, I looked up and flashed him a smile once again. Though I admit I was surprised to find Misa behind him too. Nevertheless, I tried to ignore my discomfort and tried to greet them, when she gave me the same dangerous look she always does and slammed her tray onto the table. What does she have against me?

"Are you alright?" Light asked her, but she flicked his hand away and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I didn't like her behavior one bit. Even after her 'grand entrance', Light had been gentlemanly enough to ask what had been bothering her, but she just had to shove his hand away and snap back. If she had problems with me, then she should keep them between us. Throughout lunch she never peeled her eyes off me...not that I cared though. What bothered me was how awkward Light-kun was feeling. It showed on his face as he kept glancing between us both. If she's going to act this way towards Light because of me, then I'd rather walk away. I was used to people behaving that way with me, but Light... Light didn't deserve her bitchy attitude.

As I got up from the table, I realized I hadn't finished my piece of cake yet. Too bad. Next time, buddy.

"Ryuga, where are you going?" Light asked me. Don't bother, Light-kun, it's for your sake.

I gave him a weak smile, "Oh, I'm full. I'll just... see you later," and walked away.

Maybe this has to wait a long, long time, Watari...

* * *

******Zinka: L's life just gets sadder and sadder, doesn't it? Well don't worry, because things will get better for him soon. ^^**

******R&R! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zinka: We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

**Light's POV:**

The final bell rang, and I gathered my things. Misa of course was right beside me in an instant and she practically pounced on me, hugging me tightly. I frowned in annoyance. She did this all the time now. I said nothing though, just sighed, and finished putting everything into my backpack.

As the two of us walked out of the classroom, she linked arms with me, as she usually did when the two of us walked together.

"So Light, you wanna hang out? You could come over to my place, or I could go to yours. Either way is fine with me." She smiled at me. She thought for sure my answer was going to be "yes" before I even said anything. That's what her expression said anyway.

"Actually Misa, I need to have a talk with you. And I have a lot to do today, so it's best if I just talk to you on the way to your place."

"No problem! You can stay over for as long as you want to-"

"No, you don't understand. I mean, after we get to your house, I'm leaving. I'm just dropping you off," I explained.

She pouted and stopped walking, making me stop as well. "But why? Can't you do your homework at my place?"

"It's not just homework. I just... need to go home, that's all." I honestly couldn't think of a better excuse. I didn't have much homework, and I really had no other plans, but I didn't want to be at her place. All I wanted to do was to talk to her about her behavior earlier, and then leave.

"But-"

She stopped mid-sentence though and looked ahead of her, frowning. I looked forward as well and noticed Ryuga. He was heading towards us, and at first he didn't even notice us, but as soon as he saw us, his pace quickened and he looked down at the ground.

I sighed. Misa was always acting hostile towards him, and I didn't know why. It couldn't have just been because she didn't want me talking to other people, because she had invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. The only thing I could guess was that she had something against Ryuga. But why? I had just introduced the two of them the other day. It was clear that they hadn't know each other prior to that moment, so what could Ryuga have possibly done to deserve so much hate?

Well, that was what I was about to discuss with Misa.

* * *

We were now a good distance away from the school and out of hearing range from anyone else. Now was the time to talk.

"So Light, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked, suddenly grabbing my hand.

"Well, I... I notice that you always get angry whenever you see Ryuga, and I was just wondering why that was."

"Whatever are you talking about?" She smiled at me with that sickening fake, sweet smile.

"Look, I notice things, okay? I'm not dumb. Every time I talk to him or he's nearby, you act all hateful. Today during lunch, you slammed your tray down and then glared at him the entire time. And just a few minutes ago you were doing the same thing when we saw him walking in the hallway. I know we're dating and you want to spend time with me alone, but Ryuga is my friend as well and I shouldn't have to get attitude from you for wanting to hang out with him. You have friends as well. You don't want me to have any?"

Misa came to an abrupt stop, and without warning, she slapped me in the face, hard.

"Ow! Misa, what was that for?!" I turned to her, a look of shock and anger on my face as I held my stinging cheek.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that Light!" She frowned and let go of my hand. "I'll walk home by myself." She started to walk off, no, stomp off, but turned to look back at me one last time. "And for your information, your friend is a loser. That's why you shouldn't be hanging out with him." Then she went off.

I turned around angrily and headed off to my own house. Thank goodness I lived in the opposite direction from her.

I couldn't believe it. Misa had actually slapped me, and she had the nerve to call Ryuga a loser! That was it. I was breaking up with her for sure.

* * *

The next morning, I got up at my usual time. Misa hadn't asked me to walk her to school, and even if she had, I wasn't going to do anything for that bitch now.

I was still in shock over what had happened the day before. I may have only known her for two days, but she had always been so nice when she was around me. Only when Ryuga was with us was she such a bitch. But yesterday's incident had proved that wrong.

Surprisingly, she hadn't texted me at all since she walked away from me, which was a good thing. I didn't want to talk to her. When it came to lunch later in the day, I was going to sit with Ryuga, and if Misa tried any crap again, I would defend him. I wouldn't be a coward anymore. I would prefer not to make a scene in front of everyone, but if things got out of hand, I would break up with her right then and there if I had to.

Hopefully that wouldn't happen though. I wanted to wait until after school and have a private talk with her about it.

* * *

As I neared the classroom, I saw Ryuga approaching. I stopped and waited for him, smiling. "Hey Ryuga."

"Oh, good morning Light," he smiled. He seemed happy to see me, but I could also sense sadness. He must have been thinking back to yesterday, with both the incident at lunch, and then in the hallway after school. I felt terrible. I was his only friend, and it was obvious that he was afraid to be around me for fear that Misa would show up.

"Um, listen... I just wanted to apologize for Misa's behavior yesterday. It was completely uncalled for, and she has no right to act like that towards you."

He looked down, not responding. But after a few moments, he looked back up, smiling again. "It's okay, really. It's not your fault. I guess... I guess I just displease her somehow, and I'm sorry for that. I wish I knew what I was doing to make her despise me so much."

"You don't need to apologize Ryuga." I walked closer and stood next to him, putting my arm around his shoulder as I looked him in the eyes. "I'll admit it. Misa is a bitch. She may be my girlfriend, but-"

The bell rang suddenly.

"Oh, we'd better go!" I removed my arm from around his shoulder and instead grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's hurry!"

* * *

It was now lunchtime, and I was extremely nervous. I didn't want to have to confront Misa, but it had to be done. That is, if she even approached me. If not, I would be breaking up with her after school anyway.

I got my tray and looked around, but I didn't spot her anywhere. I headed towards the table where Ryuga always sat, and smiled when I saw him sitting there. He looked up and saw me just as I was sitting down.

"Hey Ryuga," I greeted.

"Hello Light," he replied, smiling back.

"Listen, don't worry about Misa. If she tries to cause any trouble, I'll tell her off. I'm really tired of her crap. You're not going to believe what she did yesterday after school." I didn't really think before I started rambling on about it. Should I have been telling him this? Oh well, I already started now, and he would want to know what happened.

Ryuga looked intrigued. "What happened?"

I sighed before continuing. "Well, I told her that I didn't appreciate her behavior yesterday, and then she slapped me! After that, she walked home by herself." I didn't want to tell him what Misa had said about him. I didn't want to make him feel bad, even though I didn't believe the horrible lie.

"S-she slapped you?" He had a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I don't know... It's going to be tough but... I'm breaking up with her after school today."

* * *

Lunch was nearly over now. Ryuga and I had exchanged phone numbers, and I had promised to text him after school.

Just as the two of us were about to head outside, Misa suddenly came running up to me.

"Light!" She hugged me tightly, burying her face in my chest as she started... crying? "Oh Light, I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday. I-I don't know what came over me! I never meant to hurt you like that, and I should have called you yesterday to apologize sooner."

She was actually apologizing? I hadn't been expecting that at all.

She wasn't done though. "And I'm sorry for acting so rude during lunch yesterday!" She let go of me and looked over to Ryuga. "Ryuga, please forgive me! I don't know what was wrong with me, but I shouldn't have acted like that." She looked so sincere and upset. I couldn't believe it, but I was starting to feel guilty for wanting to break up with her. I really shouldn't have, after everything that she had done, but... I decided to give her another chance. I wouldn't even mention anything about the breakup, and hopefully she would start acting nicer.

Ryuga stayed quiet for awhile, but he finally spoke up after several moments. "I-It's alright. I forgive you, Misa."

Misa smiled and then looked up at me, awaiting my answer. I sighed. "I forgive you too Misa." It just didn't feel right. But Ryuga had forgiven her, so...

"Oh I'm so glad!" She hugged me even tighter. I put my arms around her awkwardly and hugged her back. It was kind of embarrassing because several people were looking at us, but I just dealt with it as usual.

After a few more moments, she finally let go. Then, unexpectedly, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips. I just stood there for a moment, surprised. I couldn't believe how quickly she had changed her attitude, but now, she was acting so different.

As soon as he let go, everyone in the cafeteria started cheering, and a few people even whistled. I don't know, maybe she had changed for the best, but a lingering sense of suspicion still remained in me.

Had she really changed?

* * *

******Zinka: Misa is such an evil bitch! I know you all want to kill her now. Although I'm pretty sure you already wanted to before this. I've been reading the reviews. XD**

******Thanks to Mochi for editing the ending. If it had stayed the way I originally wrote it, I was afraid we'd lose some readers, and I didn't like it one bit either. ^^**

******R&R! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zinka: We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

**L's POV:**

"Hey Ryuga," I heard a voice call out to me and immediately recognized it. I looked up to see Light and walked over to him quickly.

"Oh, good morning Light," I smiled brightly. I loved Light's company. For obvious reasons, but I knew I needed to back off. Light's better off without me.

Or is he?

"Um, listen... I just wanted to apologize for Misa's behavior yesterday. It was completely uncalled for, and she has no right to act like that towards you."

Oh, that... It's better if I answer him truthfully. I don't want her to act like a bitch with Light because of me. "It's okay, really. It's not your fault. I guess... I guess I just displease her somehow, and I'm sorry for that. I wish I knew what I was doing to make her despise me so much."

"You don't need to apologize Ryuga." He walked closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder. There they are... The flutters... He looked into my eyes and continued. "I'll admit it. Misa is a bitch. She may be my girlfriend, but-" he stopped as the bell interrupted us.

"Oh, we'd better go!" He grabbed my hand tight. "C'mon, let's hurry!" Now, why do my cheeks feel warm? I guess I know why...

* * *

Lunchtime was as monotonous as usual. Yeah, Light sits with me nowadays, but there's Misa-chan as well, who is a frighteningly close replacement to Sudou...

I saw Light come over and sit next to me.

"Hey Ryuga," he greeted me as usual.

"Hello Light," I said smiling. Did I tell you I do it a lot around him?

"Listen, don't worry about Misa. If she tries to cause any trouble, I'll tell her off. I'm really tired of her crap. You're not going to believe what she did yesterday after school." What did she do now? I don't want Light-kun hurt...

"What happened?" I asked, albeit slightly unsure if I should dig further into his 'love life'.

He gave a long sigh. "Well, I told her that I didn't appreciate her behavior yesterday, and then she slapped me! After that, she walked home by herself."

"S-she slapped you?" This is it. It's all because of me. Misa-chan acting this way towards Light-kun because of ME. I was right! The way she acts all cheerful towards him when I'm a mile away, and so cold when he talks to me... This needs to stop. She makes him happy, not me. So, it's not like I can confront her-

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I don't know... It's going to be tough but... I'm breaking up with her after school today."

What are you going to do after school today!?

He's breaking up with Misa-chan... Wasn't I feeling so guilty and sorry for Light a minute ago? Why does this 'news' slightly lift my spirits? Either way, I know it'll be tough for Light. He loved her, didn't he...?

"Hey Ryuga, I just realized that I don't have your number!" he said, suddenly turning cheerful. I've got to hand it to you, Light-kun. Wait, did he... did he just...

"Ryuga?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah... I-I don't h-have your number either..." I stammered pathetically again.

"Then what are you waiting for? Give yours to me, and I'll give you mine!"

* * *

**Misa's POV:**

HOW DARE HE!?

He prefers that anorexic loser over me? I'll show him! I'll...I'll... _Sigh_ No. I thought, looking down, defeated...

"I can't hurt my sweet Light-kun! An apology would do, right...?" I thought, inwardly smirking.

I knew where he'd be. At the cafeteria. With him. HIM! I was proved correct as I saw the two chatting over lunch. How my blood boils when I see that damned Ryuga's face! Nevertheless, I had a plan to execute. Can't let losers like him bother me. I need to swat them away from my Light like the flies they are.

I rubbed my eyes vigorously to get them bloodshot. A few tears would help my cause too! Clever, Misa-Misa!

As they were about to head outside, I rushed over to them and hugged my Light close. I managed to sob and sniff a little against his chest to set my plan off. "Oh Light, I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday. I-I don't know what came over me! I never meant to hurt you like that, and I should have called you yesterday to apologize sooner." I could feel the guilt gripping my Light-kun. Oh, you're so naive, Light-kun!

I had an unpleasant feeling I would have to apologize to _him_ too, if I was to get Light anywhere near me again. "And I'm sorry for acting so rude during lunch yesterday!" I hesitantly let go of Light and looked over to the pest. "Ryuga, please forgive me! I don't know what was wrong with me, but I shouldn't have acted like that."

"I-it's alright. I forgive you," the little shit said, after a pause as long as a decade. Not that I cared, though... His life was going to get so miserable now. Serves him right! Light is mine. Mine with a capital M.

I looked over to Light again, for it was his answer that mattered to me the most.

"I forgive you too Misa."

Cha! I thought, inwardly pumping my fist in the air. Plan successful!

"Oh I'm so glad!" I said, hugging him tighter. Now for the showstopper... I let go of him and stood on my tiptoes, bringing my face closer to his and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but he didn't try to stop me. That's it. Light-kun is mine~!

As for Ryuga, I swear to _Kami_ I could hear something snap inside him...

* * *

**Zinka17: I had to edit the ending a bit because of how we changed the last chapter. ^^**

**Okay, guys... You're gonna really hate me for the next chapter. I just know it. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zinka: This is the chapter where things really start to get serious... Misa will be playing a big role in this chapter unfortunately. :/**

**We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

******Light's POV:**

After the incident at lunch, I didn't know what to think. Earlier I had been so angry with Misa and was eager to end it with her, but after she apologized and... kissed me, I just wasn't sure. Had she really changed for the better or was she just playing the role of the good girlfriend?

Well I would hopefully find out the truth soon enough, but for now, I would try not to let it get to me too much.

After school was over, Misa and I walked together, hand in hand, as we made our way through the hallway. As usual, Ryuga was in there as well. Misa and I caught up to him, and I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me.

"Hey, I'll text you later, okay? We can make our plans for Friday," I stated.

"Oh, t-that would be great," he replied, giving me a small smile.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, well... Goodbye then." He smiled once again, although it wasn't a genuine smile. Once again, I could see right through him. What was going on with him? I would have thought that after Misa had apologized, he would have been happier. But he still acted like his usual self.

I just needed to give it some time. He was probably still uncomfortable around her after everything she had done. I didn't blame him. I mean, I still had my own doubts about her honesty. But for now, I would act happy around her.

Ryuga started to walk away, when Misa suddenly spoke up. "Bye Ryuga! Have a great day!" She waved cheerfully to him. He seemed surprised, but he waved back meekly, then headed off.

Well, that had gone pretty well. Misa hadn't glared this time. She didn't show any signs of hatred. That was good.

We went outside ourselves and made our way to Misa's house. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke up.

"So Light, what's this about making plans for Friday?" She asked.

"Oh, well I had suggested that the two of us hang out, so I was just going to discuss plans with him," I explained, hoping she wouldn't ask to come along.

"And you didn't tell me?" She inquired, sounding hurt.

"Don't take it the wrong way Misa! I just thought we could have a guy's day for once. I spend time with just you, so I thought it would be nice if I got to spend some time with just him too. He and I haven't really done anything together yet besides talking at school."

"Oh no, I understand." She smiled, but I had a feeling she was still upset. "I hope you guys have fun."

* * *

After dropping Misa off, I went to my own house. I put my stuff away, had a quick snack, and then got my phone out. Ryuga was waiting for my text, and we needed to discuss our plans for Friday. I pulled up his contact and sent a message.

_Light: Hey Ryuga, I'm home now._

A couple minutes later, my phone buzzed and I saw his reply.

_L: Hello Light. Glad to hear from you. :)_

We continued texting for a few minutes.

_Light: So was there anything specific you wanted to do on Friday?_

_L: Not really... I'm open to anything._

_Light: Hm... Well we could see a movie, go skating, or just hang out at one of our houses. Or something else if you have another idea._

_L: Any of those sound fine to me. You can decide._

_Light: Okay, well I'll think about it and get back to you._

_L: Alright. Oh, and, just a question... Is Misa going to be accompanying us? Not that I mind if she is of course! I was just curious._

_Light: No, she isn't. I told her that it was just going to be a guy's day. She's okay with it. I spend enough time with just her. I need to make time for you as well._

_L: Oh, well, I appreciate it. I look forward to Friday. :)_

_Light: Same here! Well I better do my homework now. See you tomorrow._

_L: Goodbye._

* * *

**Misa's POV:**

I couldn't believe this! Light, _my _Light, was going to be hanging out with that stupid insomniac moron, and it would be just the two of them! How could he leave me out? I'm his girlfriend!

I hated that bastard Ryuga. I could tell that he liked Light, and not in just a friendly way. I noticed the way he would always look at him, smiling and blushing whenever Light would speak to him. It was disgusting. How dare he act like that towards _my _boyfriend?!

Well I was going to put a stop to it. Light didn't need to be hanging out with a pathetic loser like him anyway, and I was tired of seeing his stupid ugly face, always following us everywhere.

My family had quite a bit of money. After all, I was the famous Misa-Misa! I could easily do away with Ryuga, and all it would take was a little bribing...

* * *

The next day, Light walked me to school as usual. But regretfully I had to part ways with him when we arrived since I didn't have first period with him. I had to watch him walk off and go with Ryuga. It was pure torture! As soon as Light went over to him, the idiot started blushing again and acting all happy. It was probably always like that when the two of them were alone.

I grumbled angrily to myself and walked off to my first class so I wouldn't have to see the horrible sight anymore.

The rest of the day went by _way_ too slowly! All I wanted was for school to be over. I had important things to do!

Lunch was absolutely terrible! I had to sit there at the table, watching as Ryuga made friendly conversation with my Light! And I of course had to be nice to him. I had to pretend like I didn't hate him, for Light. But pretty soon I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore...

Of course, fourth period, the last class of the day, was bearable because Light was there, and no Ryuga! Just seeing my prince's face made my heart leap with joy.

I couldn't let him know what I was going to be up to after class though... There was no way. I would just have to tell him to go ahead and walk home by himself for today.

For the entire class, I couldn't keep my eyes off the clock. Every second I was getting closer to getting out of there. Light noticed my impatience and whispered to me.

"You've been staring at the clock the entire time Misa."

I turned to him. "Oh, yeah. I'm just anxious to leave. I have something I need to do after school. I was actually going to tell you that you don't have to walk me home today," I responded.

"Oh, well, alright." He turned back to face the front of the classroom. I was so glad that he hadn't ask me what exactly I was going to be doing.

* * *

When the bell finally rang, I bolted up out of my seat. Light put his things in his backpack and then gave me a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay! Love you!" I quickly kissed him on the cheek and then ran off. I knew exactly where I was going.

There was a well-known group of bullies at our school. The leader of their gang was a guy named Sudou. I had never spoken to him before and had no desire to. He was probably a creep who would try and have his way with me, but today, he was going to be my savior.

I walked quickly to the very back of the campus, where no one was. Well, no one except for Sudou and his friends, that is. They always hung out there. They would ditch class constantly and go to their special hangout spot to smoke and fool around. I admit, I was a little intimidated going back there alone, but this had to be done. And besides, with all the money I had, he couldn't possibly lay a hand on me!

I looked around for the trio of friends and spotted them quickly. They all had their backs turned to me and were laughing at something. I took a deep breath and then made my way towards them.

They must have heard my footsteps because as I got closer, they turned around. All of them suddenly got perverted grins on their faces, and Sudou lifted the sunglasses he was wearing to get a better look at me.

"Well well, what's a pretty girl like you doing over here?" He asked as he walked towards me, staring at me lustfully.

I tried not to show the nervousness I was feeling and frowned. "I have a proposition for you."

He looked at me quizzically, and his two friends came over shortly after. "Oh, what's that?"

I set my backpack down on the ground and unzipped the small pocket in the front, taking the wad of cash out from it. I held it out to Sudou. "I have $500 right here. I need you to take care of someone for me."

He stared at the money wide-eyed, about ready to drool. I rolled my eyes. After several moments, he responded.

"Oh yeah? Who?" He reached for the money but I retracted my hand, preventing him from taking it.

"His name is Hideki Ryuga. He's becoming a nuisance to me and I figured someone with your reputation could do something about him."

"Ryuga?" One of his friends asked.

"He's our favorite person to torment!" The other one said.

"He's a little bastard! Always getting on the teacher's good side while I look like a fool, and just existing in the first place! I hate the son of a bitch!" Sudou was peeved. He punched the brick wall beside him.

I smiled. This was perfect.

"I hate him too. I know he has a thing for my boyfriend, and I'm tired of seeing him interfering with us all the damn time! I don't know what Light was thinking, befriending a loser like him, but for some reason he did, and now I'm forced to be around him and act nice to him! It's a living Hell!" I was steaming now. Just talking about that little fucker pissed me off so much!

Sudou chuckled. "Sure thing doll. My boys and I will take care of him. When do you need it to happen?"

"Friday, right after school. He and Light are supposed to be hanging out, but I'll distract Light somehow and keep him from looking for Ryuga, and after he realizes that he isn't coming, he'll go home and forget about him."

"Heh, you really are an evil little thing aren't you sweetheart? I totally wouldn't expect a girl like you to be so sadistic."

I just smirked. "I just want to make it perfectly clear that I do _not _want to see Ryuga anywhere near my Light again! Do whatever you have to to convince him to stay away from us."

"Sure thing babe," Sudou laughed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "So, do we have a deal?" I put my hand out towards him, and he shook it.

"We've got a deal."

* * *

******Zinka: ********High on the Rainbow********, you were right about your prediction on Misa working with Sudou and his gang. XD**

******I'm sorry you all had to put up with almost an entire chapter from Misa's POV, but it had to be done for this to make sense.**

******R&R! Next chapter will be- Well you'll see...**


	13. Chapter 13

******Zinka: Well, this is it. The chapter Mochi and I have been dreading to post... I decided to post it today instead of Saturday like usual because I wanted to get it out of the way.**

******There's very mature content ahead so be warned. I changed the rating of the story to M after updating today.**

******We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

**L's POV:**

I know a good reason why I wasn't paying attention to the pastry on the table. I had this goofy grin plastered on my face. Watari had probably seen it when he came into the room, but decided to leave me with my thoughts. "That old man," I said with a snort.

Yes, I had a reason to be happy. _Slightly_ at least!

Light-kun and I had been texting all night about Friday. We were going to spend some quality time together. Just the two of us. I confirmed! Misa-chan never ceases to intimidate me.

I know she and Light are together, and that I have no chance. I don't want one anyways. I've already told myself I would stay a foot away from the two if that's what it took to keep Light happy.

I had been... _surprised_, when Misa apologized to Light and even more when she apologized to me. But I could see the bright smile on Light's face. I wanted it to stay that way. I could still hang out with them, right? I'll bask in his warmth if this is the closest I can get to him. For he is my Sun, dawned into my life after a seemingly infinite night. A cold, dark, moonless night. I didn't want to go closer to anyone, though. Neither the night, nor the day. I'm happy the way things are. All that bothers me now is this feeling inside my chest. But no matter, I'll get over it someday. Soon...

All I want to look forward to right now is tomorrow. After the pastry is gobbled down, that is.

* * *

"I had a blast today!" Light shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "What about you, Ryuga?"

"Me? I had a great time too, Light-kun." I said, chuckling at his childish behavior. But I had been completely honest in my reply. Never before had I 'hung-out' with anyone. And with Light of all people...

"Hey, Ryuga. Are you alright? Your face is all red."

I snapped open from my daze and looked up at him in embarrassment. "No! I-I'm alright! Hehe..."

He gave me a weird look before flashing his signature smile again. _Oh don't give me that... Please, not that..._

"You know what, we don't need to end the day here! How about we play some video games?" he said, as enthusiastic as a kid. I smiled at it once again, and replied, "Alright, but didn't you have something to do now?"

He looked at me for a second before palming his face. "Ah, I knew I was forgetting something! I have to give Sayu the house keys. She forgot them before leaving for school."

"It's alright, Light-kun, I'll head on home and then you can come over. And give Sayu-chan my regards!" I explained. Agreeing to it, he bid me a temporary goodbye before walking towards the school.

I sighed and turned my own way, oblivious to the footsteps behind me. The road to my place does have many alleyways, but not many people. Especially in the evening. But what happened next took me by sheer surprise. At one moment I was trotting by the sidewalk, and at the next, I found myself being pulled into the alleyway.

Muggers? At this time of the day? The sudden entry into shade made me take some time to adjust to the light. As I did, I found four figures move towards me. This was not good...

* * *

**General POV:**

Feeling the panic rise within, L slowly began to back off from the shady figures. He must have cursed his luck a millionth time that night as his back hit the wall.

"W-Who are you all? What do y-you want...?" he managed to weakly speak.

"Oh? That's a surprise..." one of the figures said.

L tried to open his mouth in reply, but only a yelp escaped his lips as a hand tore him off the wall and flung him harshly to the ground. As great as his attempts were to stand up and face his assaulters, the sudden dizziness from the blow didn't allow him to. Cold sweat followed, and yes, it was pure fear the minute L looked up to see Sudou smirking at him triumphantly.

His eyes flashed with a dangerous glint as he moved closer to the cowering body in front of him, "Little bitch finally recognizes us, huh?"

The others broke into a cackle, but were immediately silenced by their leader. "Shh! Fools! That brunette might still be around!"

Having made his point, Sudou turned back to L. "L-Let me go!" he screamed, only to receive a punch to the gut. Sudou grabbed a fistful of his ebony hair and yanked him up to his feet. Grinning at him with hungry eyes, he took hold of L's shirt and ripped it apart. L's eyes widened in shock as he revived his struggling, trying to shake off Sudou's hold on him. In a matter of minutes his baggy jeans were yanked off as well.

"Guys, hold him still!" Sudou roared and his boys did as they were told. "Ya aren't getting away this time, you little shit!"

Strangled cries of help barely escaped L's mouth. His chest pounding faster than ever, he tried telling himself to wake up from this nightmare, but to no avail. He squirmed harder, but there were four strong ones of them and he was alone. He was pulled to the ground in such a way that he now faced Sudou.

_Light, help me!_

But there was no one in sight or sound. This couldn't be happening to him again, not now! He pressed his eyes shut, not wanting to believe his fate. Wanting to believe that they would just beat him black and blue and leave him alone instead. But his hopes were crushed as he heard a zipper being pulled down.

"Y-You sure, leader?" a voice behind him said, perhaps from one of the boys holding him down. "I mean... We're here just to beat him up aren't we?"

"Shut up or you'll end up in a trash bin somewhere just like him!" Sudou yelled back. Turning his attention back to the sobbing teen, he said, "Hey, I've heard you're into that brunette friend of yours..."

L's eyes snapped open, as he stared at Sudou. "H-How...?"

"Leave the hows for later, bitch." he spoke, one arm reaching out to cup his chin. "You like him means you like sucking cock, hmm? Do you like being fucked here in the ass too?" he continued as a finger slipped down his buttock. He flinched at the touch and resumed his frantic flailing.

"Hold him still you morons!"

After fingering him till he was loose enough, Sudou positioned him right in front of his cock and grunted, "I can't wait any longer. Let's do you dry, shall we?" Obviously not waiting for a reply, he slammed into the poor boy beneath. L's eyes rolled back, experiencing a searing pain up his spine. Pain that threatened to wedge him in two. No, it wasn't new, he had been a victim once already, but it was a new suffering altogether.

He continued struggling against his captors, but stopped once a palm landed hard on his left cheek, enough to make him taste copper. The hand then jerked L's face up with a painful grip on his chin. "Keep doing that and that man crush of yours will land in trouble too," Sudou spat. He knew his words had done their job, as L stopped all movement. All that did move was his heavily beating heart and the tears streaming down his face.

"Lil' bitch is pretty tight, boys..." Sudou half-smirked, taking immense pleasure in what he was being paid to do.

Slowing down once for his own sake, he thrust harder back in. His throat dry from screaming, L merely let his head hang loose, eyes and mouth wide. He could feel the blood trickle down his thigh.

_Help me Light..._

With a final cry, Sudou released himself into the hole, panting from the strenuous action. "You're pretty tight for a whore, Ryuga." he said, kicking the limp body on the side, smirking in satisfaction as L gave a scream of agony.

"B-Boss, let us have some fun too..." the other three pleaded. L couldn't believe his ears. He tried moving the slightest bit, but soon realized how foolish it was as the pain burned him again.

Sudou glared up at the boy in question, but his expression turned into a sadistic smile yet again.

"Why not boys? Have fun. He's _all_ yours..." he said, smirking down at the ebony boy. Looking away from the scene as his boys had their 'fun', he quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Amane-chan, your job's done..."

* * *

**Mochi and Zinka: Well, we hope you aren't too angr- *are shot***

**Zinka17: We're really sorry for doing this to poor L! But I promise next chapter will make up for it. At least I hope so... I should be posting it next Friday.**

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Zinka: I know everyone was heartbroken for poor L in the last chapter. But let's hope this makes up for it. I decided to post this just two days after so that it would hopefully cheer you guys up. ^^**

**A LOT of angst and feels in this chapter, so be prepared.**

******We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

Sayu was going to be staying the weekend over at her friend's house, and our parents were out of town and wouldn't be back for a few days, so I had to give her the keys in case I wasn't home when she got back.

After walking to her friend's house and dropping the keys off, I took out my phone and called Ryuga. I was happy to be spending the day with him. Misa sure got on my nerves, and I wasn't too sure what to think of her apology. But I would give her another chance.

After letting the phone ring for several moments, there was still no answer and the voicemail came on. "Hm, that's odd. He's expecting my call." I tried once more, but with no luck.

I had never been to Ryuga's house before, and he gave me the address, but I was hoping to be able to call him if I got lost. Oh well. I would just have to make my way over there and hope for the best. Maybe he would call me back.

* * *

I had been walking for about 15 minutes, thinking of how well I was doing with the directions that I had only heard once before. I was about to cross the street and head into the neighborhood where Ryuga's house was, when I heard something nearby. It sounded like crying...

I walked a little further ahead and noticed an alleyway on my right. As I came closer to it, the crying got louder. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked into the alleyway, wondering who was in it. After taking a few steps, I froze, my eyes widening in shock and horror.

Laying on the ground, naked, trembling, crying and beaten up, was Ryuga.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. W-what had happened?! H-he was supposed to be waiting for me at his house!

I ran over to him, kneeling down beside him. I called out to him a couple times, but he only noticed me when I took my jacket off and placed it over him. He let out a gasp of surprise and looked up at me with wide, tearful and frightened eyes.

"Don't worry Ryuga. I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

A little while later, the two of us had arrived at my house. Ryuga was extremely weak, so I carried him the whole way. He had tried to protest, but I would hear none of it.

I still couldn't believe that this was happening. He had stayed quiet the entire time, aside from his frequent sobs, but it was obvious to me what had happened to him. Someone had beaten and... and raped him.

Who had done this to him? Who could do something so cruel and heartless? It sickened me. My best friend... I had only known him for a week, but already he had gained a special place in my heart, and I felt terrible knowing that I had let that happen to him. If only I had stayed with him...

There was no way I was going to take him back to his house in this state. I had to take care of him, and I wouldn't feel right otherwise. I would let him stay with me for as long as he wanted, and I would find out who had done this to him.

It was hard for me to talk to Ryuga because I had felt so guilty about everything, and honestly, if I were to open my mouth, I feared I would start crying. It pained me so much to see him in this state. I knew it was very difficult for him as well, and I didn't want to ask him anything right now. All I wanted was for him to feel safe and happy.

The next part would be difficult... I knew he would definitely want a bath after what had happened, but he was so weak and bruised up. I didn't think he would have the strength to bathe himself, but I was too afraid to ask him about me doing it. After all, he had just been violated in such a horrible way. He was probably very self conscious of being seen naked. Although, I had already seen him like that when I first found him.

I sighed. I had to help him.

When we first got inside the house, I started carrying him towards the bathroom. I spoke up at once in a quiet voice. "Ryuga? Would- Would you be alright with me bathing you?"

He stayed quiet and closed his eyes, a few tears falling down his cheeks. He hadn't stopped crying since we had gotten to my house, although he was acting much calmer now than he had earlier. Seeing him cry made me feel awful, and I wanted to end his sorrows so much.

After a few moments, he just nodded his head in reply.

I carried him into the bathroom and carefully set him down in the tub, turning on the water immediately. He had been shivering the entire time, even with my jacket on, and I wanted to make sure he was warm right away.

Once the water got going I slowly began to undress him. I gasped a little when I removed the jacket and the tattered remains of his shirt. It was dark in the alleyway, so I hadn't noticed just how badly he had been beaten up, but now that we were in the light, I could see clearly.

Dark purple bruises were all over his back, and I assumed they were on the front of his body too. I had seen them on his face as well and felt even more terrible when I imagined him getting hit repeatedly.

* * *

After I was done bathing him, I helped him to stand up and quickly wrapped a towel around him. He was shaking terribly, probably from a combination of being cold, weak, and traumatized. I was about to carry him again, but when I reached out for him, he shook his head.

"N-no. I-I can walk."

I was unsure, but I just nodded and let him step out, but I knew that he wasn't completely able to walk by himself, so I stood right by him and let him hold onto me for support.

We walked into my room and I had him sit down on my bed while I looked through my clothes for something for him to wear. I found a plain white t-shirt and some gray sweatpants that would be comfortable for sleeping in and handed them to him.

"Th-thank you," he said quietly as he took the clothes.

"Of course Ryuga," I replied with a kind smile as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can get for you? A drink, food, anything?"

He looked down. "I-I don't want to be more of a nuisance than I've already been."

"Don't talk like that Ryuga," I said, shaking my head. "You haven't been a nuisance at all. You're my friend and I want to help you."

He didn't say anything at first, but after a few moments he nodded and looked up. "I-I don't suppose you have any tea do you?"

I smiled. "I sure do! And I know how much you like sweet things, so I'll add extra cream and sugar to it for you." I quickly left the room and went to the kitchen to make the tea. While I waited for it to finish, I sighed and sat down on the couch, putting my face in my hands.

I wanted to cry so badly. Seeing my best friend in this state was too much. He was always so nice and didn't deserve anything like this. He already took so much crap from Misa before, and now... Now he was probably going to be even more meek than before.

I mean, he had always been happy and outgoing when he was just with me, but around others he was actually pretty shy. This could make him become afraid of other people... I felt tears come to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. Not now. I had to be strong for Ryuga.

The tea was done a few moments later and I finished preparing it, making sure to add a lot of sugar for Ryuga's sweet tooth. I grabbed a couple of the hard caramel candies we had sitting on the counter as well and headed back towards the bedroom.

I knocked on the door and Ryuga quietly called out for me to come in. I opened the door and handed the tea to him, and set the caramels on the bed next to him.

"Th-thank you Light." He took the cup from me and stared into the tea.

"You're welcome Ryuga. If you need anything just let me know. I'll get anything you want," I explained, smiling at him.

He nodded slowly and took a sip of the tea, then went back to staring at it. We stayed in an awkward silence for awhile until I decided to speak up.

"When we go to sleep in a little while, you take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." I put my hand on his shoulder, which caused him to look up at me. "And like I said, if you need anything throughout the night, just ask me. Even if I'm asleep. Feel free to wake me up. I don't mind at all." I gave him a warm smile.

He just looked at me for several moments, not saying anything, until I saw tears pooling in his eyes. He set the teacup down on the nightstand that was beside the bed, and then he suddenly hugged me.

"Th-thank you so much Light, for everything! Y-you're always so kind to me, and if it weren't for you-" He stopped for a minute and sniffled. "I-I would still be laying outside on the ground right now, shivering in the cold. Y-you made me realize that there's something in this life actually worth living for, a-and-"

I just sat there in slight shock for several moments, staring at him with wide eyes. He really thought that I was the only thing worth living for? I had never really given it much thought, but now I realized that Ryuga must have had a pretty rough life. I was too stupid to see it before, and it made me feel guilty more than ever.

I wrapped both of my arms around him and hugged him back tightly, feeling his whole body shake violently with sobs. Seeing him like this, with tears running down his face and hearing his voice breaking as he spoke was too much, and I finally let myself cry as well. I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter, rubbing small circles onto his back.

"Sh, don't worry Ryuga. Everything will be alright now, I promise. I'll keep you safe, and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

* * *

I held him like that for awhile. 30 minutes, an hour, I don't even know. I just wanted to be there for him. He was an emotional wreck, and I knew he needed a shoulder to cry on.

Eventually, his crying ceased, and I no longer felt him trembling. I pulled back a little to look at his face and realized he was asleep. He looked so... peaceful right now. Although, when I looked at the bruises and tear streaks on his face, I frowned. Why did someone as sweet as him have to go through something so horrible? It wasn't fair! I would have given anything to switch places with him.

I sighed quietly and gently laid him down on the bed, pulling the blanket over him as I stood up. "Sleep well Ryuga," I said softly with a sad smile as I got some pillows and blankets and made myself a makeshift bed on the floor. Once I laid down, I laid awake for a long time, not being able to fall asleep for the terrible feeling in my chest. The scene of me finding Ryuga in the alleyway kept replaying in my mind, and I felt sick.

But finally, after what seemed like forever, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A loud scream woke me up suddenly, and I bolted up quickly, looking over to Ryuga. He was hyperventilating, his entire body shaking as he cried into his hands.

I quickly got up and went over to the bed, sitting next to him as I grabbed his hand. "Ryuga, it's okay! I'm right here. It was only a dream."

He looked up at me with wide, fearful eyes. "L-Light? I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" He cried even harder, taking his hand away from mine as he looked away.

He was afraid that I would be angry at him? It broke my heart to think that, and to see him like this again. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and stroked his hair softly. "Don't apologize. It's alright."

This did little to calm him down though, and his breathing was still rapid. What could I do? I did the first thing that came to mind and started singing a song that I had heard on the radio before.

_On that day you left,_

_I just waved good bye as usual_

_As if we were_

_To meet again in this city_

_To believe in love is to not lose to myself_

_Until my wish comes true,_

_I'll remain with a smile_

_And look at the stars, praying, and will be here_

_I want to be the sky for you_

_Even enveloping all of your pains_

_Whenever I look up, I want to feel_

_That I'm not alone even if I'm far away_

_Let there be a place I can return to_

_I'm still living happily_

_In this city without you_

_Because I feel that_

_That's the one thing I can do now_

_There's a hidden meaning to all things that happen_

_I hope you'll remain yourself_

_Even if your dream begins to vanish_

_Because I'll always be here_

_It's okay even if you're not strong enough to erase all tears_

_After you rest your tired heart_

_Wish for a better tomorrow and fall asleep_

_Like the young children_

_This vast world is connected_

_The white clouds will flow and turn into wind_

_To reach you_

_Will my voice reach you?_

_I couldn't say those overflowing feelings for you_

_I want to be the sky for you_

_Even enveloping all of your pains_

_Whenever I look up, I want to feel_

_That I'm not alone even if I'm far away_

_Let there be a place I can return to_

_Let there be a place I can return to_

After the song was over, he had calmed down considerably. I never sang in front of anyone, and my voice wasn't anything special, but it was all I could think of at a moment like this, and it seemed to work. His breathing had returned to a normal speed, and he wasn't as hysteric as he had been a few minutes ago.

The nightmare must have been about... what had happened to him earlier, after I had left him alone. I regretted going off and leaving him. It was the worst mistake of my life, and if I could go back in time, I would never even think of leaving him.

I didn't want him to feel scared or alone anymore. "Ryuga?" I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "Do you want me to sleep next to you on the bed?" He didn't say anything, but after a few moments, he nodded. I smiled a little. "Alright then."

I used my thumb to wipe his tears away, then laid down. He hesitated a moment, but then laid down next to me. I moved his hair out of his face and then quickly kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Ryuga."

* * *

******Zinka: So we finally see some Light x L fluff. And trust me, there will be much more in the future.**

******The song that Light sung is called Motherland. It's one of the end credit songs from Fullmetal Alchemist. The song is originally in Japanese, so of course the English lyrics don't match up with the music, but I wanted to write them in English for the story so that you guys would understand them.**

******When I was first writing the nightmare scene, I was just going to have Light hum a random tune, but then I started thinking about actual songs that had fitting lyrics for the situation, and when I chose that song I decided to have him sing it in the end. Motherland is one of my favorite songs and I listen to it on my iPod all the time. ^^**

******Of course I can't post links here, but if you want to listen to it, type in 'Motherland Crystal Kay' or 'Motherland FMA' and it should come up. Make sure to listen to the full version and not the one that's just over a minute. XD**

******Well Mochi's still working on Chapter 15, but I think he's almost done, so I'll be posting it Friday or Saturday.**

******Sorry for such a long Author's Note!**

******R&R! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Zinka: Updates may not always be once a week anymore. Before, we were always a few chapters ahead of what we posted, but I haven't even started writing 16 yet so I don't know when it'll be done. I'll write as much as I can this week but it's Homecoming week and I have a lot to do, especially on the weekend.**

******We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

**L's POV:**

_My body is dirty..._

_My soul corrupt..._

_And for a second time at that..._

I didn't know if I should mourn it as much as when it first happened, or rejoice that at least this wasn't the worst that had happened to me. My body was numb. Thankfully. I couldn't imagine the pain I'd have to endure otherwise. I don't even remember for how long I stayed this way till Sudou and his gang had... had their way with me.

_Light..._

A surge of emotions I didn't know were pent up came rushing through me and I found a lone tear escape my eyes. I tried to blink it away, only to welcome a hundred more. I suddenly remembered that Light was supposed to come over at my place. Should he not find me, he'd definitely come looking for me.

_Or will he...?_

I tried to ignore that voice at the back of my mind and stared up at the darkening sky. At the depressing hues of orange and blue it produced as the night approached. Was the night of my life approaching too? Nothing felt the same again. But I couldn't lose hope. Not now. Not a second time. With the slight determination I had, I attempted to move, only to fall back screaming in pain as my vision whitened. What did I tell you about the pain I'd have to endure? Nevertheless, I threw myself palm-first on the dirty alleyway and pushed myself up. I grabbed my torn baggy pants and shirt and put them on. Albeit torn completely, they were the only things that could comfort me at the moment.

After what took ages, my body finally began to move. Each agonizing step was another step away from my nightmare. And I was thankful for it. I didn't notice the rock beneath my foot as I tripped on it and fell, pain blooming for a second time in my fatigued body. I bit my lower lip and held in the screams even though the tears came crashing down my cheeks. I had no desire to fight or hide them. They had been my companions on many nights, like the lullaby that would put me to sleep.

_What did you do to deserve this?_

I never deserved anything in my life. Good or bad. Well at least that's what Mom and Dad always said... All my life I had been trying to distance myself from everyone, but I would always end up in some trouble or the other. No matter how bluff this sounded, I hated being pathetic. I hated being dependent on anyone. I hated being a chicken. But that's what I had become...

I continued to sob at my condition. At myself. Why did I let them do this to me? Wasn't I partly responsible too? For now, I just wanted to forget. Forget that I had this nightmare. I closed my now wet and reddened eyes and let the darkness consume me.

_Ryuga!_

I felt like I heard someone call my name. Was it... Light?

"Ryuga!"

Yes, this voice... it's Light-kun's voice. Then I felt something cover me. It was warm, but I flinched away and gasped in surprise.

_No! Not again! _

My eyes widened to the size of saucers as I braved looking up. Up into the dangerous eyes of the persons that had violated me. But it wasn't the lust-filled gazes I looked up into. There was worry in these hazel eyes. Eyes that could belong only to one person... Did I feel safe all of a sudden? Maybe. But it was nice. As I drowned into a tired yet calm slumber, I could swear I heard that person say:

"Don't worry Ryuga. I'm going to take care of you."

And I couldn't help but unconsciously give a weak smile.

* * *

The slumber didn't stretch too long. As I neared consciousness, I felt myself move. My body still hurt pretty bad, but I squirmed a little and opened my eyes.

_Light?_

There he was, holding me close - bridal style. I gasped, embarrassed as I tried to wriggle away, but he held me still.

"You'll hurt yourself, Ryuga," he said in a stern voice. I may have flinched a little at the new tone, but it shouldn't have been all that surprising. After all, he _did_ find me in... in _that_ condition...

"L-Light-kun, it's alright. I- I can-" I stopped speaking as a bout of pain ribboned through my spine. I cringed at the burst and stopped myself from screaming it out. Holding it back made me catch my breath as it disappeared.

"See? This is what I'm talking about," he said, not looking at me. But a frown was permanently etched onto his handsome face as he stared into the distance and gave a frustrated sigh.

_He probably thinks I'm disgusting now. Not that he's wrong..._

That depressing thought just did it. The tears continued falling down, but they were silent. There was not a sob or sniffle more.

* * *

When we arrived at his house, I stopped sobbing and began looking around. He carried me straight to the bathroom and asked flatly, "Ryuga? Would- Would you be alright with me bathing you?" Though quieter this time. The repulsion - it was understandable. _But that's just who Light is right? He'd help anyone no matter what. There- There's nothing special..._ I thought as a few tears ran down afresh.

I weakly nodded my head in reply, for I had lost all energy - both to bathe myself and to argue with Light. I wondered if what he asked me was even intended to be a question. Maybe for formality's sake...

He carried me in and set me down in the tub, and turned the water on. One by one the torn clothes disappeared off me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but be reminded of... of the events earlier this evening. _No, this is Light. You're safe now... _I heard him gasp as he removed my jacket. I couldn't find myself strong enough to look up to him. _What must he think of me? _When he did get me naked, I blushed a little at feeling his fixed gaze upon me all the time.

After the ordeal passed after what seemed hours to me, he helped me stand up and wrapped a towel around me. I don't know what got to me then, but it felt like I had almost forgotten how to walk. _Pathetic L! _

Arms wrapped around my shoulders and arm immediately as I looked up in surprise. He moved his arm lower, perhaps to lift me again, but I didn't allow it.

"N-no. I-I can walk." I spoke meekly. He just nodded rigidly and stepped back. Light contemplated sitting in the living room, but noticing that it was getting dark, we climbed upstairs to his room. He passed over some comfortable clothes for me to wear as I walked over to the desk.

"Th-Thank you." I stuttered, taking the clothes.

"Of course Ryuga," he replied with his signature smile, putting a hand over my shoulder. The awkward change in atmosphere was sudden, of course, and even more so with what followed. "Is there anything I can get for you? A drink, food, anything?"

That was strange. Why would he want to keep me? Well, he already had given me nightwear that I had so foolishly extended my hand forward to, but...

"I-I don't want to be more of a nuisance than I've already been." I replied looking down. He didn't need to see through my fake, 'it's-okay' smiles either.

"Don't talk like that Ryuga," he shook his head. "You haven't been a nuisance at all. You're my friend and I want to help you."

_Well, there's no harm in playing along..._

"I-I don't suppose you have any tea do you?"

"I sure do! And I know how much you like sweet things, so I'll add extra cream and sugar to it for you."

_I wonder if I was wrong in thinking that way about him. Perhaps he does care..._

I waited for him on the chair with both my feet on it. He had directed me to the bed, but I felt like I was emanating filth from myself. I just didn't want to get his house dirty. Speaking of which...

_So this is Ligh-kun's place, huh? _

There was nothing too outstanding about its aesthetics, but it looked so... lively. Of course, unlike mine, a family actually lived he-

_Light's family! _

A small wave of anxiety passed over me as the dreaded thought entered my mind. Why didn't I think of this earlier? I felt nauseous, too scared to think of what Light's family would think if they saw me like this. I was clean now, but... The kettle gave a whistle and broke my chain of thoughts. Though the kitchen was a few rooms from the corridor, the sound had quite a ring to it. It was then that I remembered...

_"My family's out of town anyway, Ryuga. Besides that loud sister of mine is out at her friend's house. I'll get bored!"_

To say that the relief that swept over me was overwhelming would be an understatement. But I still covered my face with my palms, knowing that it wouldn't take away any disgust from the person who _had_ seen me this way...

A little while later, I heard Light knock on the door and I asked him to come in.

"It's your own house, Light-kun." I spoke in a low voice, while he just smiled and set down the tea. With caramels! I took a sip of the tea, wondering about how this 'incident' had changed things between us. It had, right?

"Th-thank you Light." I took the cup from him and continued to think about it. It hurt, but I had grown accustomed to it. A part of me didn't want Light to distance himself from me. I'd... I'd drown in the darkness again!

"You're welcome Ryuga. If you need anything just let me know. I'll get anything you want," he interrupted my thoughts, smiling.

I stared at the tea in front of me, remembering the way Light always treated me. He was the friend I never had. I don't know how or when did I become deserving of such a person in my life. And surprisingly, I didn't push him away like I did to Watari.

He suddenly spoke up again, "When we go to sleep in a little while, you take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He put his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to him in slight surprise. _He... he really..._ "And like I said, if you need anything throughout the night, just ask me. Even if I'm asleep. Feel free to wake me up. I don't mind at all." Giving me that smile of his once more. _I'd melt into it if he didn't stop..._

I set the tea aside and grabbed him into a tight hug. I didn't hold back anything this time. The walls that I had built around me had finally collapsed. I didn't want to be at war with myself anymore. I just didn't...

"Th-thank you so much Light, for everything! Y-you're always so kind to me, and if it weren't for you-", I sobbed, "I-I would still be laying outside on the ground right now, shivering in the cold. Y-you made me realize that there's something in this life actually worth living for, a-and-"

I indeed surprised myself, to tell you the truth. But for someone who had seen through me, I didn't want to keep up the mask anymore. He had seen me at my vulnerable best. But no, feeling exposed wasn't what led me to do this. It wouldn't have happened if _he_ of all people hadn't seen me that way...

He wrapped his arms around me as well, and tried to sooth me, but I let everything trapped inside me out. I suddenly felt wet drops fall on my shirt when I realized that Light was crying too. Oh, Kami. I had been right after all. This- This was Light. He cared for me and he wouldn't ever leave me like they had, I thought, smiling within and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Running... faster and faster..._

_"L~!"_

_No..._

_"You're full of filth, L!"_

_No..._

_"What does L even mean? Loser?"_

_Stop it..._

_And so it does, but I continue to twist and turn in my sleep. This is why I always stay up like an owl. My sweets and my tears always keep me company well into the next day. _

_But wait..._

_Did I just feel a cold gust?_

_Why does it feel that way?_

_Why am I dreaming of this? Not a moment after the question passes forth and memories long past flash before my eyes. Memories that I thought I would take with me to my grave. If I am blessed with one, that is._

_I see myself trembling violently as I try to get up, but fall back down. Then I feel it. Feel the force pull me in. I struggle, but to no avail. It does little to stop from pulling me into my other conscious. Now I can actually feel the cold all over. The way it stings my skin and eats into it._

_I unconsciously shiver as I freeze, suddenly feeling something cold and solid against one half of my body. It's obviously not just wind anymore. What is this?_

_Ah, cold slate._

_It seems I've just woken up. From the cold floor where he left me. Clearly dizzy, disoriented and hurting so bad that I can barely breathe. I lift my head only to grip it back. What a splitting headache! I begin to cough violently very soon and the blinding pain grips me from my chest. I feel suffocated, as the scream of pain burns down to a muffled groan. I run my hands over my chest and it hurts - bad. I pant a little but then collapse back on the cold floor as darkness envelopes me for the millionth time._

_"Oh, L~!"_

_What...?_

_"I'm back, L!"_

_No... don't tell me it's..._

_"Won't you greet your daddy?"_

_...him..._

_I felt my lips move, but I couldn't quite hear what I just answered him with. I had a gut feeling I'd somehow regret this._

_Oh wait..._

_A feral and crazed look passes his pale face and his eyes give a little glint. It doesn't take a genius to tell me what I've just done. I've most likely been an idiot and said something really stupid. _

_Now he's totally pissed; and now I'm totally done for._

_"What do you mean I'm not your daddy, you bitch!" He comes stomping over to me and the flowerpot crashes on my side. I don't get cut, heck I don't even feel the blow, but what I _can_ feel is just how glued my legs are to where I am standing, trembling with fear. He pulled me up by my hair, but I seemed too terrified to scream. Or maybe I did, but didn't hear anything again. I could feel the tiniest hint of alcohol in his breath as he crashed his lips on mine, tearing and bruising them in the process. And then he laughed..._

_The laugh seemed a never-ending one..._

_It was deafening..._

_Make it stop please..._

_But then his face... it felt like I was seeing doubles, then triples, then..._

_No..._

_The mocking faces turned to those of Sudou and his friends as the pale hands yanked my shirt up and tore my boxers..._

_I said, make it stop!_

_My surroundings felt so numb, my body kept shaking so hard and my teeth chattering._

_I didn't want this..._

_Not now, not then..._

_I felt someone grab my hands. I kept begging them to stop, but to no avail. _

_"Ryuga, it's okay! I'm right here. It was only a dream." I heard someone say with a familiar voice._

_Please make it stop!_

_The hand jerked me harshly from the mess of my mind, as I looked up into those hazel eyes once more. Those eyes I wished would always stay on me instead of the ones with anger and lust in them - the ones I had been a victim of..._

_I still don't remember what I spoke to that special person. But he smiled warmly back at me with eyes full of worry, full of care. He must have reassured me, I assume. I felt so comforted. Then followed a vague melody, that I didn't know I'd always be thankful to... I let the slumber consume me this one time, in the arms of the one I wanted to be in - always..._

* * *

"Ryuga?"

_Hm?_

"Do you want me to sleep next to you on the bed?" _Why of course, Ligh-_

My eyes virtually widened in shock and embarrassment and I decided to back off, but relented. I didn't want to go back to the cold night. I could get used to the warm sunshine instead.

"Alright then."

He wiped off my tears with his thumb and laid down. I joined him too, albeit hesitantly. He moved the mess of my ebony hair off my forehead and gave a quick peck. _I could definitely get used to this..._

"Goodnight, Ryuga."

_Yes, I think I finally will have a good night... Arigatou na, ore wa hikari..._*

* * *

**Mochi: *sigh* This is what you get when guys write fluff...**

**Zinka: No no, you did great! :D**

**So yeah, like I said, please be patient because both Mochi and I are really busy with school and we don't always have time to write as much as we'd like to.**

**Thank you all for being such loyal readers and reviewers! ^^**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Zinka: Sorry it's been so long without an update! I've been busy with school, and then I had a couple of drawings I had to get done by a certain date (One of which was for Mochi's birthday, so everyone wish him a happy late birthday! ^^).**

******We don't own any characters from Death Note. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

**Misa's POV:**

_"Amane-chan, your job's done..."_

I smiled, happy that my plan had executed well. It was about 5 in the evening when I received that call. I never thought words from that jerk's mouth would sound so golden and sweet like honey...

That made me chuckle a bit. Oh you're so clever Misa-Misa~! First the world-class acting that would make even Sherlock himself drop his doubts and then this crime plan that was just so perfectly plotted! I'm totally _clean_! Ahaha!

Oh~ I'm quite humbled by myself, though...

I wonder if Light-kun will come over to my place today... A final execution to this whole 'Ryuga chapter' would be to turn Light-kun completely towards myself. I grinned as I dialed Light's number.

_...ring...ring..._

Nope. No answer.

Well, Light-kun has been doing that a _lot_ lately. But I remember him telling me something about his sister not being here or something? I was too caught up in the planning to give full ears to what he said. Serves him right! All the time we hang out, he never pays any attention to me. Can you imagine? ___Me__?!_ If his parents and sister aren't at home and he's all alone, any sane boyfriend would exploit this opportunity to get into his girlfriends pants! Or even his boyfriend's, goddammit!

Well don't worry, Misa-Misa, worrying never fixes anything~! Or wait, was it crying? No matter! Crying helped me this time round, albeit fake... Heehee!

Anyway, now that I've gotten Ryuga out of the way, _even though I just wipe him off the face of the earth_, things will start falling into place... All of Light's attention the slowpoke hogged will now be showered onto me. All that time, space, everything that Light gave him will now be _mine_ and _only mine_. I smirked again in that condescending way of mine.

Poor Ryuga...

* * *

**Light's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, my eyes squinting as they adjusted to the sunlight that was streaming in the room through the window. I was still laying on my side facing Ryuga, and when I finally opened my eyes all the way, I saw that he was still asleep, his body all curled up close to me with his head touching my chest. It did feel a little strange in my chest but I shrugged it off. Two grown up guys falling asleep into each others arms like that isn't an everyday thing, after all.

But that aside, it was still so unusual to see him like this, so scared and weak. I didn't think I would ever get used to the sight. He had been quiet and meek before as well, but now I don't know how or why, but I seemed to share his pain somehow.

I looked at him sadly and raised my hand up to the top of his head, running my fingers through his silky ebony hair. It was surprisingly very soft even though it always looked so unruly. He stirred a little in his sleep and I quickly took my hand away, not wanting to wake him up. He definitely needed the sleep and I didn't want to disturb him.

I carefully took the covers off of myself and scoot over to the edge of the bed, then stood up, stretching. I grabbed my phone which was sitting on the nightstand and checked the time.

"11:30?" I mumbled to myself. I didn't usually sleep in that late, but last night's events had kept me awake for such a long time. I didn't mind though. It was Saturday after all and I didn't have any work from school to do.

I decided to go ahead and make breakfast. I wasn't sure what exactly Ryuga would like, but all I had ever seen him eat was sweets. I was sure that wasn't the only thing he ate. If so, that was pretty unhealthy. But I figured if I made pancakes with some strawberries on the side, that would be the best bet.

Turning the doorknob slowly, I opened the door, trying not to make it creak at all. Once it was wide enough for me to go through I walked out into the hallway and cracked the door behind me.

* * *

A little while later, the food was done and I had made a plate for both Ryuga and I, with mugs of coffee next to each of them. I made sure to put extra cream and sugar in his drink.

He still hadn't come out of the room, so I walked back in there and saw him fast asleep, now laying on his other side. I hated to wake him up, but he had to be hungry by now, and if he wanted to lay back down later that would be fine with me.

"Ryuga," I said quietly as I tapped him on the shoulder a few times. His dark eyes opened shortly after and he immediately looked at me, his cheeks turning a faint pink. Why was he blushing I wondered? I ignored it though and smiled at him. "Good morning. I made some pancakes and strawberries for breakfast."

"Oh, t-thank you." He sat up, smiling back a little.

"No problem. You're my guest here after all." I started heading out of the room, looking back as I spoke. "I'll be waiting in the dining room."

He nodded and I walked out, sitting at the table. I sure hoped he had slept well after the nightmare. He hadn't woken me up after that, but I couldn't be sure.

Ryuga came into the dining room a moment later and sat down across from me at the table.

"Eat as much as you want! If you're still hungry after that there's plenty more," I explained.

He looked hungrily at the food. "T-Thank you. I really appreciate all of this Light."

"It's not a problem at all, really. I'm happy to have you here." We both began eating then. Ryuga ate a lot faster than I did. He acted as if he hadn't eaten in days.

He must have noticed me looking at him in surprise because he stopped a moment later, blushing deeply. "S-Sorry. I don't normally eat this fast..." He looked down in shame.

"There's no reason to be sorry," I chuckled. "I'm glad to see you like it so much."

He smiled a little and continued eating, although slower this time.

* * *

After we had finished eating, I began gathering all the dishes. "Ryuga, if you don't mind, could I talk to you in a minute?" I asked him. I didn't want to bring up last night's incident. Not in the least. I knew how hard it would be for Ryuga to talk about it, but I had to find out who had done this to him so that they could be punished for their crime.

He nodded slowly in response. I could tell by the look on his face that he already knew what it was I wanted to talk about, and I felt terrible. But I knew that he'd feel much safer once the criminals were put in jail.

Ryuga went to go sit on the couch, and after putting the dishes away I joined him. I looked down, not having the courage to look him in the face. "I know this is a hard thing for you to talk about... But my father is the head chief at the police station and we can have whoever did this to you arrested. I just need to know who it was."

He looked away, fidgeting with his hands. "I-it was... Sudou. S-Sudou and his friends."

Sudou? That name sounded familiar. I think he was in one of my classes, but I couldn't put a face to the name.

"They've always tormented me, ever since middle school." I looked over at him and noticed his eyes filling with tears. His voice broke as he continued to speak, and I immediately felt my chest hurt again. "I'm a loser Light. I've never had any friends before you, a-and I'm frail and pathetic."

"Don't say that Ryuga," I said sternly as I placed my hand on top of his. "You're not a loser."

"Yes I am! I-I could never stand up for myself because I'm so weak! I don't even know why you are still friends with m-" I stopped him immediately as he uttered those words. Why would he think that?

"Ryuga, I would never leave you that way. I care about you." I don't know what the relieving sensation was, but I suddenly felt much better saying that. Well, I guess Ryuga did need those words, maybe that's why. Yeah...

At that, he finally looked up to me for a minute but then resumed back to staring at his feet in disappointment. His face it-it just broke my heart to look at it. I really wanted to do something for him, and a part of me deep inside was very, very cross about the events that he had to face. I may not remember who this- Sudou guy was, but I was going to make sure he was properly punished.

"Light-kun?" he asked, giving me a concerned look as I turned to him. Oh, he might have said something while I was busy plotting against this gang. "Pardon me Ryuga. I didn't quite catch you." I replied politely, bringing the smile back to my face.

"I said that I am really thankful for your help." He looked down and continued, "I think I should be leaving now."

As if.

I gave him a stern look and spoke, "There's no way I'm letting you go Ryuga, I just can't risk it." I couldn't risk having anything happen to him. I had no problem letting him stay with me and my sister. At least 'til Mom and Dad got home and I'd discuss the matter with Dad then.

"N-No, Light... I-I'm okay now. Besides I've intruded for one night already."

"Will you stop that Ryuga? Didn't I just tell you that I care about you? I don't want anything else to happen to you, okay?" I spoke, raising my voice a little. I needed to stop this. I had no control over him! I couldn't just...

"But s-still, Light! I n-need to go home." He stuttered and quickly got up as he walked towards the hallway.

I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed his wrist with a tight grip, pausing to make sure I wasn't harsh. I don't know why but something made me want to protect Ryuga as if he were a delicate petal, yet I did surprise myself with that action. And then the embarrassing part- I spoke, well, whispered, "Please?"

He looked at me for a second, then down below and I could swear I could see the tiniest ghost of a smile over his lips as he nodded in approval. _Kami, I really want to treasure that face_, I thought, as a smile made its way to my own lips.

I'm going to care of you, Ryuga. I have a promise to keep.

* * *

******Zinka:**** Mochi was a huge help to me with this chapter. He ended up writing over half of it (which I still feel really guilty about) but I just couldn't find the right words for the conversation. He wrote Misa's POV, everything after the line, "Yes I am! I-I could never stand up for myself because I'm so weak!", and also added in a few other things where I had written. He made it so much better though and I can't thank him enough! :D**

**R&R!**


End file.
